The Argument
by L0n3lyS0u1
Summary: What happens when Max and Fang get into an argument? How far will it go? Will the Flock split up again? Maybe it may lead to a series of unpleasant events. Please read, I promise it's better than it sounds. FAX! :D COMPLETE
1. Arguments

This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it!! Please R&R at the end!

Half of the credit goes to my friend, Caroline. We used to role play and so I decided to take one of our role play ideas and turn it into a fanfiction. I did change it up a bit, so it is not the exact version. And James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, not me.

Thanks!

~xX9Music-Lover9Xx

(Vivian)

* * *

The Argument

**FANG POV**

I was bored. I finished all the homework for this whole week, and my cat wasn't in the mood for doing anything. (Just to let you know, Max and the girls decided to stay with Dr. Martinez and me and the boys decided to find our own place, since we were now about 16, and we found a nice family that were friends of Dr. Martinez to stay with. I mean, we still went to the same school and everything so there was no problem with trying to see each other.) Iggy and Gazzy were doing their thing, and I was left staring at the opposite wall. I decided I would go to Max. It's never boring with her. I told my cat where I was going, but I think she ignored me anyway. I flew out the window and headed towards Max's house. Once there, I entered her room silently. She didn't hear me, her back was to me. I walked up to her and stood beside her, just out of her peripheral range. I was trying to decide what would be the best, and funniest, way to announce my arrival.

Hmm............

Let's see, she was doing her homework, and seemed pretty frustrated…. I didn't want to waste too much time thinking of the perfect surprise, so I just leaned over right next to her ear and breathed, "You have number 10 wrong." She HATES it when people that she doesn't know are there are right next to her. Its just paranoia, anyone brought up in cages and hunted down for their whole lives would feel the same. But still, that doesn't mean I can't take advantage of that every once in a while. I quickly leaned away, just in case Max would decide to whack her new "enemy" or something like that.

Yup, there goes the whack.

"Damn it, Fang!!!" Max yelled as she turned around to see me. "You know I HATE that, so why do it???? I'm already frustrated enough…and number ten isn't wrong!! You multiply the two, and then bring over the factor and find the square root which is…! Oh…," she muttered the last part quietly to herself.

I smirked at her, and then went to sit on her bed. I glanced around her room absentmindedly until I heard her say, "I hate you." Normally I wouldn't have heard her, but with the improved hearing that the freaking scientists gave me, I heard almost everything she said, even when not intended for my hearing. I doubt she expected an answer, but I gave one anyway. "No you don't," I said back, loud enough so that she could barely make out what I'm saying, but it was still possible.

"Excuse me?" I already knew that no one talks back to Max, but whatever. "I hate you, so just shut up."

But according to Angel... "What do you want anyways?" Entertainment. Duh. That was the reason in the first place. But more importantly, you... "Look, I should be finishing all of this shit, so if you don't mind, just be quiet or leave."

Neither appealed to me. "I'll help you finish it. I can't believe teachers make kids waste half their lives doing such a non-practical thing as homework," I replied, standing up and then stood behind her chair, looking over her shoulder.

"Kid?? Did you just call me a freaking KID????" she said, somewhat pissed.

"I didn't mean that you were a kid. I was just saying it in general. And I know you can't finish it by yourself, but I just want to speed it up so that we can actually do something. Do you WANT to waste your time doing homework?" I asked. Max just loved turning my words around to make them seem insulting toward her. She makes thinking before speaking a necessity. If only I knew what was going on inside her head, but then it would be considered cheating. She would so hate me for digging around in her head. If she gives Angel long talks about it, she would probably kill me for it. So I try to stay out of her head unless it becomes absolutely necessary. And yes, I had developed mind reading powers as well. Hah, you should've seen the look on Max's face when she first found out.

I kneeled down onto the ground and rested my arms on the desk so that now I was just a little under Max. Well, that's new. I'm a good few inches above her when we are both standing up. Heh. Maybe it'll it easier for Max to talk to me when she doesn't feel...I don't know, threatened or something. How would I know how she feels about my height in comparison to hers?!?!? Though some girls find it attractive when a guy is a few inches taller, but I doubt Max finds me attractive. I laughed inside my head. Point being, maybe she'll talk to me differently if psychologically she feels better in being slightly taller than me for a change. I wouldn't know. Maybe that kind of stuff is just beyond her. Who cares about height anyway? Okay, maybe I'm getting a bit off topic…heh.

"Do you really think that I'm dumb enough to not be able to finish my homework? Oh, right, you always thought I was a 'dumb bird', so I'm sorry, that must have been a 'dumb' question, since to you I'm so freaking dumb!" she told me.

Gosh, do I have to enter her room with a white flag to let her know I'm not trying to provoke arguments?? But fine. "Oh, so you want to have an argument with me again? Can't you at least try to get along with me?? Try to understand what I'm always trying to tell you? You just HAVE to argue with me about something that can be dealt with in just conversation. But no, you always have to ruin it," I said in an infuriated and frustrated voice. I realized that I talked the most when we were in arguments. Heh, curious...

She stood up, and I stood up too, trying to stretch myself out to the fullest to become EVEN taller than her so that now I was looming over her. Don't get me wrong, she was tall, I mean, taller than average girls her age, but I was just taller, hah. "You know perfectly well the message that I've tried to send. What I don't understand is why you are so stubborn about your own feelings!" I said back, talking at a reasonable volume, as to not attract any attention from any people in the house, but still at a quite mean and angry voice. "Oh, right, because our oh-so-intelligent Maximum Ride is afraid," I continued, staring her down, but of course she was trying to stand her ground.

Excuse me?!?! I am not afraid!! I'm just trying to stand up for the Flock you idiot! Isn't that what leaders do?!!?! Stand up for whom they are leading!!!!?" she said annoyed, angry, frustrated, etc. "And there you go again, commenting on how dumb you think I am!! Well let me tell you something, just because you're a freaking arrogant guy with no life doesn't mean that you can go around telling people they're dumb, only because they may not be as smart as you!!!!" she said, yelling now. She must've thought that she was going to win this argument. Hah, dream on.

"AHA! So you just admitted that you aren't as smart as me! And how the hell is shying away from your heart called standing up for the flock and leading?? And if you knew me better, you'd know that my actions are not out of arrogance," I countered; now raising my voice to hers. Now I really didn't care if someone heard us. If they did, they probably didn't have the guts to interrupt us. Both of us are just on the verge of pouncing and ripping someone's throat out, figuratively speaking of course. At least I hoped Max didn't want to rip my throat out, no matter how angry she is..... Either way. Back to being extremely mad at Max.

"I did not freaking admit that you are smarter than me! And how the heck would you know how to stand up for the flock and lead?!? For all I know, you don't even CARE!" she yelled now, also bringing her arms up a bit.

I thought I heard Angel waking up and pressing her ear against the wall. I'm sure we were making quite some noise right now. But, hey, it was not my fault. "I do care! I care a lot! But I don't deny that you care more than I. The flock is ALL you care about. Would it hurt you to extend your care a little beyond that?? Maybe to me???" Yes, I finally realized I could not stand being with the flock anymore, especially with the heartless Max in the center of it all. I hoped she caught my implication. Since I wasn't yet in my calm state yet, I felt extremely tempted to insult Max right now. "Dumb chick," I said right to her face. Not that I wasn't arguing to her face the whole time, but still, NO ONE outright insults Max to the face.

**Max POV** (A/N Really short switch to her POV, will be back to Fang's then longer Max POV)

"Dumb chick," he insulted me. Right to my face. My eyes widened. No one, I repeat no one, insults me right to my face! "How completely sexist pig of you!?!?" I yelled at him, I think shoving him in the process. "And guess what Fang, you are part of the Flock! Just because I care for the flock doesn't mean I don't care for you! I love each and every single one of you!!" I said. My mind was still going crazy about the whole 'dumb chick' thing. "And don't you EVER call me that again, sexist arrogant pig!!!" I said, fuming now!! What was wrong with him?? I hated hated HATED him right now! "Crazy...," I muttered to myself, really quiet, but what I thought was not quiet enough. What? He was crazy!

**Fang POV**

Sexist arrogant pig??? SEXIST ARROGANT PIG????!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!? How could she?? I'm not any of that!! That's just what happens when she provokes me!! And now she really was annoying me. So much, that I could just slap her. Which I think I did, because in the next second, I heard the back of my hand smack against her left cheek, leaving not only a horrible disfigured mark, but also the owner of the cheek sprawled all over the floor. I guessed that Angel had seen me about to strike Max, and she wasn't quick enough to take control of my mind to stop the blow.

"I don't consider myself as part of the flock anymore, Maximum," I decided to add, to finalize that tiny fact.

She was sitting there, unmoved from when I had sent her to the floor, when I realized that something on her face glistened. I focused my vision on the small flash of light that it reflected, and realize that the thing I saw was a tear. A tear?? Right, I had made her cry. Max never cries. Ever. Especially in front of anyone. I bent down onto my knees in front of her. "Max, Max, I didn't mean to do that. I honestly didn't. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I wasn't in the right state. I'm really sorry. Max, please..." said I in a hushed manner, and I realized I was practically begging for forgiveness. I knew I had gone way too far with this. I mean, WAY too far. "Max...." I murmured again, using my thumb to wipe away the tear that was falling down her cheek inane large droplet.

**Max POV**

Did he slap me????? HE FREAKING SLAPPED ME!! I can't believe he slapped me!!! Then he apologized because he was Oh-so-sorry about slapping me and he 'didn't mean it to go this far'. I wanted to bad to hit him back right then and there but there were only two problems to that. A – Angel was probably up by now, eavesdropping outside the door because I heard a quiet sniffle. And B – I would never hate Fang enough to hurt him, but he had hurt me. I mean of course he hurt me, duh he slapped me. But that's not what hurt; I was mentally hurt that Fang would say such things. I was mentally hurt that he would even go far enough to hit me. I was mentally hurt that he said he was no longer part of the Flock. What did he mean???

A tear rolled down my cheek. Dang it Max, don't cry! You can't cry, not in front of anybody!!! I had to stay tough. But you know what? It's not like Fang cared anymore, and if he did it obviously didn't seem like it. Did Fang really mean what he said about leaving? I mean, we argued a LOT but it never went this far. Never.

I pushed him away quite weakly, but he backed off anyway. "Leave. Me. Alone," I said, and he gave me a pleading look. I stood up and walked towards the window, opening it and flying away. "You hurt me Fang, both physically and mentally. But guess which one hurt more."

* * *

Thanks for reading!! Again, this is my first fanfic, so I'd appreciate it if you guys gave me any advice. Did you like it? Did you hate it? What can I fix? Any suggestions for next chapter? Should I keep writing?

Thanks a lot!

~Vivian


	2. Making Up?

Thank you SOOO much for reviewing readers!! I got some really nice reviews and it makes me feel really good to know that there are people that like my writing. 

Here's the new chapter!!

(By the way, this is as if Chu had never come into the picture. So this is not after MAX.)

* * *

Making Up…?

**Max POV**

I flew using my super speed, and arriving at a tree house, not too big but not too small just a few minutes later. The flock and I built it a few months ago, we'd settled down a bit because Itex hasn't come after us or any other secret organization that is planning on destroying the world or something relative to the topic.

I know what you're thinking, "Max, why the heck are you letting your guard down? They could be planning something huge here!" Well yeah, we think alike. But Fang convinced me to relax and do what's best for the Flock.

I landed in the tree house, moving towards the back and sitting on the little bean bag we put in a while ago. I needed to think; oh boy did I need to think. Think about what happened back there. Think about what will happen. I sighed, letting myself let out the tears I've been trying to hold back but unsuccessfully had.

Now when I say I cried, I do _not _mean cry as in cry-so-hard-that-I'm-weeping, but more like cry-so-only-a-few-tears-flow-down-my-cheeks. It was getting a bit late; I didn't care about my homework anymore. I had more important things to care about.

I couldn't think straight, AT ALL. I didn't even know how I FELT! I mean, I was angry, sad, confused, heck knows what else! I mean, Fang, how could he do such a thing? I thought he supported me! I've spent my whole life trying to keep the Flock happy, living safe. I live my life for them; I thought I was doing something good! But apparently no one appreciates what I do around here. Maybe I should leave; I mean it would be best wouldn't it?

But I couldn't I mean what did Fang mean by saying that he wasn't part of the flock anymore? No, I am not stupid. I understand that he means he wants to leave, but why? Why don't you appreciate this Fang? What did you mean that I had to care more about you? Of course I care about you! I never meant any of the stuff I said back there I was just frustrated! But I shouldn't be blaming myself, I mean he went too far, he went far enough to actually lay a hand on me. God Fang I don't know what to do with you, you can be so stupid sometimes!!!

I saw a dark figure coming in from a mile away with my vision. Great, he's coming. I decided to hide behind a bin of equipment in the tiny room, hoping that Fang would pass by simply thinking I was somewhere else and leave me to think on my own.

But no, he had to be him and somehow spot me once entering the tree house.

"Max, come out! I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean for that to happen! I was frustrated and it just, happened!" he tried to explain.

"Oh, it just happened? I'm sure it 'just happened', kinda like our wings, they 'just appeared' and this mess we're in, our lives, they're 'just like that'?" I said, accidentally letting out a sniffle from earlier. Dang it. I walked out from where I was hiding, standing not too far from him. It seemed as if he was going to come up and try to wipe my tears away but I didn't want him to, so I quickly cut him off. "Fang, if you're here only to argue again, or maybe console me, you're not the one to be consoling me! Heck I don't need to be consoled, but if I were, it definitely would not be you that I'd need, considering the fact that you were the one who put me into this state in the beginning," I mumbled.

"Max, please you have to listen to me!" he tried to reason.

"Fine, go ahead I'm listening!" I yelled at him. "Tell me what you want to say, and just leave like you said you were going to, thinking I couldn't even care a tiny bit! But guess what Fang, I would care a heck of a lot! I'm just, not in the mood to talk to you right now," I said quietly, now standing.

He simply nodded. "Max, I'll say only what I need to say, okay? Then I'll leave. I'll leave you to think, I'll leave you to do whatever you care to do. But let me just say this: I'm sorry for what happened back there. Although I personally do believe you started the argument, I'm sorry for slapping you. I wasn't in the right mood and I couldn't think straight." Kind of like me…eh?

"But again, I'm sorry. I was only mad because in my opinion you were acting selfishly because well, Max I love you. But it only seems as if you love the flock. I couldn't stand it anymore. I mean, never mind you wouldn't understand it," he finished.

Wasn't he in a talkative mood today… My jaw dropped and my eyes were wide. What? Whoa, slow down there. Fang loved me? He was upset because I didn't return the favor? "Uh, Fang…I," but before I could finish, Fang pressed his lips against mine.

At first I did try to push him away, as usual. But he wouldn't let me, he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't handle me running away from him again. Soon I couldn't find the will to even want to run away. I kissed him back, making the most of that moment as possible.

He pulled away, looking me in the eyes. "Max, I love you." I was lost in his eyes for a moment, but then realized that I had to reply. He was looking for a reply. Did I love him? I mean, I always thought so, but always kept denying it for a reason. It was time I told the truth.

"Fang, I-." I was just about to finish the sentence I longed to say for what seemed to be forever until Nudge flew into the tree house looking panicked.

Great, just what I needed!

"MAX! FANG! Dang it next time tell us when you're going to leave!! I thought you guys were gone or something happened and Angel was crying outside your room and she said something about you and Fang and you left and I saw the window open and I was confused so I thought that maybe you guys were on a flight but then figured you guys wouldn't be on a flight THIS late, although you guys do go on flights at night sometimes but usually not around this-," Nudge was cut off by Fang.

"Nudge, we need some privacy, everything's alright," he reassured her.

"Oh, okay. Well you guys better head back, Angel seems pretty upset. She was worried too, couldn't here your thoughts," Nudge finished. Well, congrats. Nudge's sentences are starting to get shorter.

"I should probably leave," Fang said. He looked at me one last time before running out and flying, back to the direction of his house.

Good, I thought. That means he'll be staying, or at least for now.

I flew back to our house with Nudge, hoping that Dr. Martinez and Ella weren't awakened by the scene me and Fang had caused.

Angel had fallen asleep outside my door, and I picked her up and put her in the bottom bunk in the room she shared with Nudge. Nudge smiled, "Night."

"G'night," I said quietly, walking back to my room. At least I could go to sleep thinking that Fang wouldn't leave tonight. I mean, he wouldn't, would he?

Pondering over the subject, my eyes closed and my mind drifted into unconsciousness as I felt myself gently fall asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys!

Hoped you liked it!!

~Vivian


	3. Temporarily Leaving of course! Maybe?

Hmm, nothing to say up here, except for hope you like it!

My chapters are becoming shorter and shorter. SO sorry!! Next chapter will be longer, I promise! 

Thanks,

~Vivian

* * *

~~~ _**Max's Dream **_ ~~~

_Dang it, I knew I shouldn't have let Fang leave!! And now the Voice is telling me to get to him as soon as possible, for it's a matter of life and death!! _

_I flew as fast as I could to the nearest forest. "FAAAAANG!" I yelled. I saw him on the ground, in his own pool of ground. _

_Ari next to him, his disgusting, pathetic grin wide-spread across his face. "Hey Maxie, looks like your little birdie of a boyfriend decided to take a little nap," he laughed, before flying away._

"_Fang!! NO Fang!!" I cried, pulling him toward me. Then I felt a sharp pain in my head._

"_AAHHHHHH" I screamed. Before I was pulled out of the strange realm of a dream……_

**Fang POV**

I woke up the next morning, still at the house. Iggy and Gazzy had left to go to school, and I wasn't in too much of a mood to even bother showing up at school today, so I just told them I felt sick.

Yes, it was a common excuse. Deal with it.

I decided to take a long flight, not bothering to eat breakfast either. I flew up into a forest not too far away, landing there only a few minutes later and after walking for another few minutes, finding a tree to lean against.

"Time to think, Fang," I told myself. I mean, yes I was serious about leaving the flock, and I didn't care if Max had anything against it, or the flock. All I cared about really was Max, and it hurt me to know that I wasn't all that she cared about. Heck I couldn't even tell if she cared about me at all. Maybe I'm just being selfish here. Maybe I'm not!

Maybe I just need some time to think about it alone. Yeah, that's it. I'll just go away for a while until I can make up my mind, about whether I leave for good or not. And that will be based on whether Max will decide to open up her heart a bit more.

But there's only one problem with my plan. What would happen if I were to leave? I mean, the flock wouldn't split up, would it? I highly doubt anything would happen to them after I leave was in, they'd be taken to the School again. They can handle that themselves. But I mean, if the whole flock were to split, that wouldn't be too good, and Max would probably be shattered.

See when it comes in handy to not only care about the flock but extend it a bit further? I sighed and hit my fists against the tree in frustration. What was I supposed to do? I closed my eyes and slid down into a sitting position, closing my eyes, maybe I'll just rest a bit.

**Max POV**

I woke up screaming my head off. What kind of dream was that???

I also woke up to find that Angel and Nudge had already left to school. Wait a minute, left to school??? I looked around to see my unfinished homework still on the desk. Dang it why didn't they wake me up?? I sighed, and let my eyes stroll around me room. My eyes stopped at a piece of paper lying next to me on my bed. Hm….I wonder what that was about.

_Max,_

_Angel and I thought it was best if you slept in today. It's probably best if you don't go to school today. I talked to your mom about it before she left to go to work, and she said that was fine. Hope you feel better, since you didn't seem to be in the best mood or state yesterday._

_~Nudge and Angel_

Maybe they were right, it was best if I stayed home. On second thought, maybe I should go find Fang, try and talk him out of leaving.

I flew out my window without a second thought and got to his house, not too long after. The boys' 'adoptive parents', or at least the people they were staying with, knew about the whole wing thing, so it was cool.

"Is Fang home?" I asked their mom, who was outside gardening.

"No, I think I saw him fly out earlier this morning. He said he wasn't feeling too well, so he went for a little flight," she replied.

"Any idea where he went?" I asked.

She simply shook her head. "No, sorry!"

Dang it Fang, please don't tell me you left!! I flew really quickly to the tree house, but he wasn't there. There was a forest nearby, so maybe he was there.

I was right, he was lying against a tree, and eyes closed, fists bloody. What???

"FAAAANG!" I screamed as loud as possible. No, it couldn't be….It couldn't be like in my dream…..could it????

His eyes opened and he looked at me, confused. "Hm?" he simply replied. PHEW, he's fine. And I didn't seem to find any trace of Ari around either….

"What happened? I saw your eyes closed, you leaning against the tree, unmoved, fists bloody!! For a second I thought you were….," I couldn't finish, I was too upset.

"Max, calm down, I was just resting," he tried to explain.

"Then explain the bleeding!!!" I yelled at him.

"Can't you just talk to me in a mature manner? Stop yelling at me for once? And that's from my frustration thank you very much. None of your business."

"Fang I have the right to yell!! I was worried sick!" I said, upset at him.

Fang looked away from me. Why did he have to be like this? I sighed and shook my head, sitting down next to him.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked him.

He stayed quiet, of course.

"Fang," I said his name.

Nothing. It stayed quiet for a few minutes. Finally he replied. "What would you think if I were to leave for a little while? I don't think I want to be with the flock anymore. And maybe it'll give you some space. Things would be better for you guys, and I think I'd like to be alone for a while," he finished.

"Fang! You can't leave! What am I supposed to do? I mean, what if something were to happen? You wouldn't know and I wouldn't know and then the flock, what about the flock?" I asked him.

All of a sudden he seemed somewhat hurt. What was with him?

**Fang POV**

There she goes again, thinking that if I were to leave, she'd be worried about the flock. I turned away from her once again.

"What's wrong, Fang?" she asked me. Psh, not like she would understand.

"I came into this forest for some alone time. Lately, I haven't been able to have any time to myself without being interrupted," I said, walking away.

"Sorry Max, but I'll be leaving for a while," I said, as I turned around to see her. Her expression was gloomy, but what was I supposed to do? I was only doing what I thought was best. It's not like I was leaving for ever. Or was I?

And with that, I flew away.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

Will Max go after him? And what's up with Max's weird dream?

Is it a dream really? Or is it a prediction of the future?

~Vivian


	4. Tell Me Why

Chapter 4, hope you like it! Sorry that it took longer for me to update than usual, but I try!! As I said before, I write as I go, so I didn't have any of this planned.

Please please please review! It makes me happy! =] I haven't been getting that many reviews :'( but oh well.

Thanks,

~Vivian

* * *

**Max POV **(One Week Later)

I had missed school today too. I didn't even care about it. I was worried sick about Fang.

"Max, he's fine, I promise!" Angel tried to reassure me, obviously in my thoughts. "I'm in his mind right now he just needs time to think!

Good, so he's at least in mind range for Angel to read his thoughts. So where the hell could he be…?

"Hey Max, remember that tiny abandoned house we found once? Not too far away from that forest? Well yea, guess who's there. And according to what he's thinking, there's even a bed and a couch. So all he really needs is to go out for food," she finished.

I really didn't care what she said about the house; I just immediately flew out the door and jumped in the air, flying towards where Fang's location was according to Angel.

I flew as fast as I could. Why couldn't I just have stopped him from leaving before? I was such an idiot…but I'll convince him to come back, that's for sure!!

It didn't take me long to get to the tiny house. The lawn wasn't taken care of for what seemed like months, but the house itself wasn't that bad. It looked a bit old, but perfectly fine to live in. I slowly opened the front door, which hadn't been locked.

Inside it was furnished with anything you'd need. Hm, Fang didn't find a bad place to stay. I walked through the small corridor leading to a kitchen, a bathroom, and a small bedroom. I walked into the small bedroom to find an unmade bed. Typical Fang, I thought.

I walked further into the bedroom to find a small closet and a door leading to the bathroom I guessed. The light was on but I heard nothing.

I knocked once. _Nothing._

Another knock. _Nothing._

"Fang, are you in there?" I asked.

"Max?" he asked.

"Yea, Angel said she could read your mind and figured out where you were. Are you alright? Can I come in?" I asked him.

"What?? Uh, no! Don't come in!" he said, obviously attempting to show no emotion, but he seemed somewhat nervous, as if he was hiding something.

"Fang, what's going on? Open the door!" I told him.

"Max, please no! I'll come out in a second! Just hold on!" he said.

I couldn't handle this. I broke open the door to find Fang on the ground back against the wall. I know what you're thinking, "So…? You're point?"

Well that's not all I saw. Fang was against the wall, pocket knife in his left hand, currently being put away into his pocket in attempt of hiding it. The black sleeve of his shirt was messily pulled down over his right arm, and blood was visible where his wrist was. My eyes widened as I sat down next to him and immediately pulled the sleeve up. There I saw slashes of blood. "Fang….no, don't tell me you-," I was cut off by him.

"Yes, okay Max? I cut myself! So what? It's not like it was my first time doing so! And it's not like you even care anyway," he said, somewhat calmly.

"Fang are you crazy??" I yelled in a worried tone. I quickly pulled off my jacket and tore off a strip, pressing it against the scars and cuts on his right wrist. "You could bleed to death!! You even said so to me that one time at the beach!" I kept yelling while wrapping the cloth around his wrist and tying it tightly. The beach. That brought back so many memories from when we were first on the run. I remembered Fang almost dying, Fang and I kissing, my seashell incident and so much more.

I looked at him, hoping to catch his eyes, but he was looking the opposite way of me. "What were you thinking Fang? Wait a minute, I know, you WEREN'T thinking!" I said, not in the best mood obviously. Dang it if only he could read my mind right now and see how worried I really am. If only I could read _his _mind and see what the hell he was thinking when he did this.

**Fang POV**

I hadn't seen Max this worried in ages. So what if I was cutting myself! She doesn't care, I don't care. I don't see what the big deal was. I sighed, not wanting to look into her eyes. I didn't want to see what her beautiful eyes showed. I didn't want to see the worry. So why don't I take a peek inside her mind. "What I was thinking is none of your business," I replied, just before entering her mind.

_Dang it if only he could read my mind right now and see how worried I really am. If only I could read _his_ mind and see what the hell he was thinking when he did this. I mean how careless could he be? Did he think that if he did this no one could care? Man why can't he just look me in the eyes and just talk to me! All I want to do is understand him. Understand why he did this. _

All she wants to do is understand me huh? Well maybe she jus needs to try a bit harder.

If she wants to look me in the eyes that bad, then fine. I turned to look at her. Her eyes

were filled with worry, pain, sadness, hurt, fear. Well guess what Max, that's

I've been feeling for a very long time now.

"Fang, talk to me!" she said.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, trying to be stubborn.

"Fang why the hell did you do this??? That's all I want to know!" she yelled frustrated and still sounding worried.

Well guess what Max, I've only wanted to know one thing for more than enough time. But did I ever get an answer from you? No.

"Max, we all have questions, some remain unanswered. Yours will just have to be one of them, just like mine," I said.

"Oh really Fang? Do you believe that your question could possibly be more important as to knowing why your best friend would be cutting himself?" she yelled. God, did she have to yell at everything I said? Soon enough I'd become deaf. And there were two things in her sentence that really hurt me. Yes, my question was a million times more important, no exaggeration there. And best friend? Is that all she ever thought of me as? I wanted to be more than just that.

"Yes, really," I said, not joking. Apparently she though differently.

"Funny Fang, but I'm not laughing!" she said, mad now.

"I'm not laughing either, who said it was a joke," I said back, calmly.

"Fang you jerk!!!!" she yelled. "I'm trying to help you!" she yelled.

"You know what Max? This is _exactly _what starts our arguments. And I'm done arguing with you. If you want to help me, then you'll leave me alone. And if I have to answer your question to have you leave me alone, then fine. You want to know why I started cutting? I'll tell you why. It's all someone's fault; one person's fault," I said, now feeling the slightest regret about what I was going to say. But hey, I had to tell the truth.

I wasn't going to lie to Max.

"Max, I did this because of you."

_Drip. _

Her single tear slowly flowed down her cheek and onto the wooden floor.

* * *

Thanks for Reading, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll try and update as soon as I can!!!

~Vivian


	5. Fang Decides: Stay or Leave?

New chapter! People didn't seem to like my last chapter too much, so sorry.

But hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.

Thanks, and please review at the end.

~xX9Music-Lover9Xx

(Vivian)

* * *

**Max POV**

A tear flowed down my cheek. What did he mean it was my fault? He did that because of me? What did I do wrong? I just didn't get it; I didn't get any of this.

"Fang, I'm sorry. Whatever I did wrong I surely didn't mean to do! I never would've imagined doing anything to get you to do such things as this," I told him, apologizing for whatever it was I had done. "Fang," I paused. "What _did _I do? Please tell me, just talk to me. Tell me what's wrong, because I can't stand to see you like this," I told him, putting my hand on his shoulder. I felt so guilty, leading him to do such a thing.

"Max, it was enough that I told you it was your fault, now please leave," he responded quietly, and calmly as always.

"Fang, please, you can tell me anything! You know that, I know that, so just tell me. What did I do to lead you into doing this?" I asked him.

"That's exactly it. You _didn't _do anything," he whispered, seeming hurt.

Come again?

"Max I love you, but you never said anything back. I always tried to figure out your feelings, but all you worried about is the flock this and the flock that. Don't get me wrong, I care about the flock, and a lot to add to that. But I mean, Max you never bothered to open your heart up a bit more to me. I have had feelings for you since, well I'm not very sure when myself. I just, it hurts when you love someone but they don't love you back," he said to me, his dark eyes looking into mine.

I tried to say something back but I couldn't. Of course I loved Fang! But I realized how I never was able to stand up to the fact. I was such an idiot to not say anything about it. I mean I tried in the tree house when we were making up, but Nudge interrupted. And I mean all the arguments, I wonder how Fang felt when I told him that I hated him.

"Fang-," I was cut off.

"Look, I don't need anymore of your apologies. Please just leave," he told me.

"No, listen. I love you, Fang. I just never had the guts to tell you! I was too stupid to respond, and I was always too scared of saying anything. I just don't know what I was thinking. I want you to know that I love you. Just promise to never do this ever again, promise me?" I asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder, and pulling him into a hug.

But Fang pushed me back. I was just about to ask him why but I felt something push against my lips. He was kissing me. And it was time I kiss him back, no holding back, no anything. It was time to do what my heart desired. Let me tell you, you know how I said it was time to do what my heart desired? Well heck, I was right about that because I felt so good about what I was doing. I wish time could freeze at this moment. I mean it could happen right, with our lives being as messed up as they are?

Well, guess not.

Eventually, we broke apart, taking a breath because if we were to go any longer I think I'd pass out from no air. We stared at each others eyes, and I swear I saw a small smirk appear on his face.

He brought his hand out, and I took it, as we both stood up and walked outside the bathroom, to sit on his couch. We hadn't said anything after the kiss. I couldn't think of anything to say and didn't want to say anything that may ruin the moment. Fang of course didn't say anything because, well, he usually doesn't say anything. And by usually I don't mean when we kiss, I mean overall. If you try asking him something, good luck getting an answer because most likely he'll leave you asking.

It was too quiet, I had to say something. "You're not going to leave again, are you?" I said, staring down out the floor and looking at my shoes, finding them quite interesting at the moment. "Can you _please _come back?" I asked, sounding really desperate. Yeah, uh oh. Maximum Ride is desperate, and somewhat begging for someone to stay. I may not sound quite realistic here, but if you think about it, are teens with wings realistic sounding? Exactly.

Using my peripheral vision, I saw Fang look at me from the corner of his eye, making it seem as if he was debating with himself. I'm sure he'd want to stay, but I could also see why he wouldn't want to.

"I don't know," he said, letting out a stressed sigh.

I didn't want to push him though. It was bad enough that he already willingly left, and I don't want to be pushing him into staying with us. I think the main reason being was that I couldn't handle him leaving again. The first time he left I felt really bad and regretted getting into any argument with him.

"Well, okay. Do whatever you want to do. If you come back, then well, I guess I'll see you at home," I said, standing up and leaving towards the front of the door. I felt his eyes staring at me, but didn't turn around.

I took a running start and flew off back to my house, hoping that he would follow me. But he didn't, so maybe he just needed to think about it. I hoped that I'd get an answer from him sometime soon.

I spotted our house not too far away. Maybe if the guys were to move in with Dr. Martinez it would help out about. I don't know how, but maybe if the flock wasn't as separated it could help out. I mean if Fang were to leave, the guys would want to go with him more likely than staying with us. Was the flock going to split up because of this? Now I could see what Fang meant. I was worried about the flock splitting up if Fang left.

Dang it Max, you know that you need Fang around.

I sighed and closed my eyes while in the air, it felt good, but then I slowed down and opened my eyes, landing near my window and climbing through. I didn't use the front door because, well, what fun would that be?

I turned around and closed the window, then turned back to walk to the bathroom and take a shower when I ran into a tall, lean, dark figure. "Fang, what are you doing here?" I asked, somewhat surprised. Minutes ago he had been at the tiny aband-, well no longer abandoned house I guess.

"Max, you were flying so slow, even Total could fly faster than you," he told me. Oh, hehe, well I guess I was thinking too much that I really didn't care how fast I was going to fly, but I just wanted to truly think and fly, set my mind off of things.

"Oh, well, yeah. I was just thinking," I told him.

"About?" he asked. He can by nosy with me, but I can't be nosy with him? Oh well, life's not fair I guess.

I looked up at him. "Nothing, I was just…thinking about whether you were going to choose to stay or not," I told him simply.

"And what did you think I'd choose?" he asked.

"I don't know. Obviously I'd hoped for you to choose to stay, but of course there's no knowing what you'd say or think for that matter," I told him.

"Interesting," he said. "Well hope you're happy because I'm not planning to leave any time soon. Well, at least not permanently," he said, small smirk on his face.

My face turned into a big smile and I was just about to tell him how good I felt about it, but before I could his lips came crashing down on mine. Wow, two kisses in one day!

It was too good to be true. Of course _right _when I think that, my mom comes running into the room panicked. _Great._

* * *

Alright, thanks for reading!

Please review, hopefully you liked this chapter better.

Thanks a lot and I'll try and update soon. It's a bit tough for me to update because I'm at the beach right now and spend almost everyday with my friends, but I'll try my hardest to finish the chapters up soon.

Thanks again!

~Vivian


	6. Virginia Again, Eh?

I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVN''T UPDATED IN A WHILE!!! I'm at the beach and have been spending a lot of time with my friends here and didn't get much time to sit down and write or at least update on the computer!! So sorry! I normally update a lot faster it's just that I've been a bit busy lately.

But on that note, thanks a bunch to all the reviews that have reviewed so far and I hope you keep reviewing because they really make me happy! :)

Well, yeah, here is Chapter 6. Hope you like it! Please keep the reviews coming.

~xX9Music-Lover9Xx

(Vivian)

PS – Since it took me longer to update, I made a longer chapter ;)

* * *

**Fang POV**

Isn't that nice? Not only did Dr. Martinez walk in on us and our kissing, but she also had a panicked expression on. This can't be good.

"Max!" Dr. Martinez yelled, kind of eyeing me about what we were doing but then immediately getting over it.

"What? What's wrong? Did anything happen?" Max asked in a worried tone, quickly moving closer to her mom. "And why aren't you at work?" she asked.

Dr. Martinez took a breath, since she seemed as if she needed one from running up the stairs, then replied, "I left work early. Remember Jennifer? Well she offered to take my shift since I took hers last week. But that's not the point. The point is that on the way back from work I ran into Jeb," she said, not finished with her story yet.

I looked over to see Max, who was boiling with anger at the name Jeb. I held her hand tightly in reassurance. "What about Jeb?" she asked, seeming as if she'd punch the nearest thing to her if she heard anything horrible. I then took a step away from her just in case, but still close enough to hold her hand. I mean, come on, you never know!

"Well Jeb obviously spotted me as well and told me to pass down this message to you. He said he needs you guys to leave. He wants you to go to Virginia," she said.

Why the hell would we go to Virginia again after all that happened over there? I looked over at Max and she didn't seem too happy about it either.

"So what I don't care about what Jeb says. We are NOT going to Virginia," she told her mother, being very stubborn at the moment. I wouldn't blame her.

"Max but you have to go!" she said, seeming very eager for us to leave for some reason.

"Mom! Since when were you on Jeb's side? I can't believe you! You can't make us go, I mean didn't you hear the story I told you about the last time we were in Virginia and Fang got injured and the hospital and Anne Walker, and the regular school, and then Sam and Lissa, and-," I nudged Max to shut up. (No pun intended)

"Max, just listen to me!! I'm not finished. Jeb had also mentioned that if you by any chance would not listen to him, then the rest of the flock will be in some trouble. Max, Jeb has your flock! Now I don't know about you but I would just leave to Virginia and get your flock back if you know what's good for them!" Mom finished.

I looked over at Max, knowing she would not be in the greatest mood right now. I pulled her into a hug consoling her, "Max it's okay, we'll get them back. We'll go to Virginia and get them back."

**Max POV**

Oh no oh no oh no. This could not be happening. Jeb had my flock, and Fang and I had to fly to Virginia for an unknown reason in order to get them back. I mean seriously why the hell would we have to go to Virginia specifically? And when and how was Jeb able to get his hands on my flock! They were at school weren't they? I mean, someone must've seen the scene. I was worried about them, really worried. What were we supposed to do in Virginia? What will happen to the flock?

Why didn't the Voice warn me about any of this? In fact, it hadn't spoken to me….in a while now that I think of it. I mean, I was relieved that the annoying big mouth shut up, but no I haven't been able to get much advice anymore. Dang it I'm crazy, talking about not getting enough advice from a Voice from somewhere inside my head.

This was all so confusing. I walked away from Fang about to go and get my stuff. I was annoyed that it had to be Virginia that we were going to, but either way the flock was in trouble and we had to leave as soon as possible! I opened the door to leave when I felt someone grab my arm, and pull me away from the door. I quickly turned around, knowing automatically that it was Fang.

Two reasons: Fang is the only person I know that would ever get in my way. Also, he and Iggy are probably the only two that can pull me back, and Iggy obviously wasn't here at the moment.

"What the heck Fang, let go," I told him.

"Max, I understand that you need to get to the flock as soon as possible, but wouldn't it be easier and faster to get to them if you rested?" he asked me.

I sighed and replied "I don't need any rest. If we leave now we have a bigger chance of finding them sooner," I told him. In fact, how were we supposed to find them with no Voice? Wow, I can't believe I'm saying, err- thinking this right now, but I actually needed the voice, which I knew right now was not Jeb.

"You do need rest, and I won't let you go until you rest," he said. I didn't want to waste time arguing with him. Several reasons, not only because I was worried about the flock, but I was worried about Fang as well.

"Fine, but wake me up in an hour. I'm not planning to spend a whole night sleeping and resting while my flock is heck knows where with heck knows who!" I told him, turning back around and slamming the door. I walked through the hallway and walked into my room.

I liked my room; it was just as nice as the one in our E house from a while ago. The walls were a light green, a mix between a lime green and a crème colored green. The door was white, and the furniture was a maple wood brown color. I had a queen bed (which might I add was _extremely _comfortable and very nice to roll around in when I woke up in the morning). I had a couple windows right next to my desk, and then I had a good sized closet (well at least what would be good sized to me considering the fact that I haven't even had a closet for part of my life). The only thing missing was my own bathroom. Instead I had to share with Nudge and Angel, but hey at least the guys didn't live here, imagine the line for the bathroom.

I sighed and walked over to the bed and fell over onto it. I groaned. What was I going to do? I was so confused about the whole situation. What would you do if you were told to go to Virginia to find your loved ones out of every place there is in Virginia and then heck knows what else you'd have to do! All these thoughts started getting me tired, until the point where I couldn't think anymore and started slipping into unconsciousness. Not as in I was passing out, but I was slowly, drifting…to…sleep.

_**~*~Max's Dream~*~**_

_I was running and Fang not too far behind me. Where was I running? I didn't know. It was one of those dreams where you sort of were there, but not controlling what you were doing. It was one of those dreams where the dream itself controlled what you were doing._

_I was confused. Was I running from something, or towards something? I then opened up my wings and soared in the sky, turning back to make sure Fang was still behind me. He was. I then saw ahead of me a chopper. Was this where the flock was? Were we in Virginia? I quickly looked around, trying to memorize our surroundings. Let's see, hills of forests, maybe even mountains. A large river leading in between the mountains and then a bridge (large bridge looking thing at least) might I add was intersecting the two. I knew this place, well at least I heard about it on the TV. It was New River Gorge, in West Virginia! I had to remember this when I woke up, I had to! It could be a clue. Wait, but weren't we on our way to Virginia, not West Virginia? This was confusing._

_I saw the chopper turn into the forest and Fang and I flew after it, swiping past all of the trees. "Watch out!" I yelled at him, as a tree almost hit me._

_He smirked, smoothly passing the tree. Show off. _

_By the time I turned back to see where I was going, I smoothly ran into a tree like the genius I am. I felt the pain flow from my head and throughout my whole body, and fell to the bottom of the forest, Fang going after me._

*****_**End of Dream***_

"Max!" I woke up panicked to the sound of Fang's voice.

"Huh? Wha-?" I asked.

"You were having a dream, or nightmare," he told me.

"Yea," I said, remembering it perfectly. Wait a minute. Maybe these dreams were trying to tell me something. I mean the first dream of Fang in his own pool of blood in the forest somewhat related to him being in that tiny house in the forest, with blood seeping through his long sleeve black shirt. So what if the dream I had would somewhat relate to what would happen next? Maybe I had a new power, or the Voice was trying to connect to me in a different way.

"Max, what was in the dream?" he asked me. I couldn't tell him. "Nothing, but I know where we're heading. New River Gorge, West Virginia," I told him.

He had a confused look on his face, but I couldn't blame him. "How did you get that idea?" he asked me.

"Voice," I lied. He nodded, believing me, and went to go get our backpack. I guess he had packed while I rested. Why didn't he rest, didn't he need the sleep too? I sighed, thinking about how Fang sometimes put me in front of him.

My mom walked into my room just as Fang walked out. "Hey Max, sleep well?" she asked. "Yea, fine," I lied. I hated lying to Fang, and my mom, and the flock, but sometimes it was necessary.

She simply nodded "Good."

"Hey Mom, we're heading to New River Gorge," I told her. "Please be careful while we're gone. I'll try and come back as soon as possible. Tell Ella I'll miss her," I told her.

My mom chuckled. "Typical you Max, you always worry about everyone else when it's really you that people should be worrying about," she smiled, and pulled me into a hug. "Be careful, okay?" she told me.

"Yeah, I will," I smiled back at her.

Fang was impatiently waiting at the front door. "Fang, take care of Max," she told him. Psh, I didn't need to be taken care of. I was fine by myself. I wasn't saying that I didn't want Fang with me; I was just saying that I could take care of myself.

"Don't worry I will," he told her, glancing at me. I glanced down at the ground.

"Okay, let's go," I said to him. And with that we were off. Just one thing: were we going to West Virginia, where my dream was? Or Virginina istelf? Stupid dream left out that tiny part.

* * *

Again, SO SORRY about the chapter being updated later than usual!! Hard to update when you're at the beach with your friends.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! It makes my world bright and happy! ^.^

Hope you liked the chapter. Plus I'm wondering, should I quit writing this, or keep on going? Please I'd like to know if I should keep writing because I don't get too many reviews and it makes me kind of sad….but anyways. Thanks to all of those who did review!

~Vivian

**The button below will not bite. Please click and be a good person by Reviewing.**


	7. Free Falling

Okay, well it's raining…and well I might as well update right now.

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter!

~Vivian

* * *

**Fang POV**

We'd been flying for a little over four hours straight. Was it tiring? Yes. Did I say anything? No, I'm not that stupid. And guess what, the whole flight was awkward silence. I mean obviously I wouldn't be the one starting the conversation, and I'd be quite disappointed in Max if she didn't know that by now. I just flew a couple feet behind her and waited for her to say something, but something gave me a feeling that she wouldn't say anything the whole time. Well Fang, I guess this will have to be the first time you break any silence. Not saying it's silent when flying, because when flying at our speed, the wind is pretty loud, especially if you have enhanced hearing.

"So…Max," I said, trying to get her attention. She was still looking off somewhere for a few more seconds before looking back at me. "What?" she asked, not too annoyed that I disturbed her in her realm of thoughts, but still I could read her face, which showed that she was a bit upset that I broke her train of thought.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked her. I remember she mentioned it being about nothing, but I could even tell from her voice that she was lying. Yeah, I'm that good.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to sound as if she didn't know what I was talking about, but we both knew she very much did.

I sighed "You were having a dream or nightmare, the one where you found out we were headed to New River Gorge," I reminded her.

"Oh," she said, remembering. Her deep brown eyes showed some sort of emotion. An emotion I don't see too often in her eyes, but whenever I do see it, I don't like it. It was a mix of anger, pain, and fright. Those emotions were soon replaced an emotion trying to show strength and leadership. That's my Max. "It was nothing. Just, flashbacks," she told me.

Flashbacks? That wouldn't make sense. She wouldn't be able to figure out our next location through a flashback. "Max, just tell me," I told her. "Even if it's that bad, do you honestly think I can't handle it?" I asked her.

"Fang, just drop it. You can live without knowing, trust me," she tried to assure me.

"You may be right, but I want to know, just tell already," I said, getting a slightly irritated by this point, but obviously not showing a single sign of it. Gosh Max could be so strong yet stubborn.

She looked over at me, as if debating with herself, or the Voice, on whether to tell me or not. In fact, I haven't heard of the Voice bothering her in a while, strange. Anyways, she then sighed, and began to explain.

"We were flying in along a river with mountains and hills of forests on the sides surrounding, approaching a beautiful long bridge. It's not as happy as it seems. We were flying after a chopper, which I was assuming the flock was being held in. We followed it into the forest and started flying through trees, and all of a sudden I somehow was distracted, flying into one. The last thing I remembered was falling into darkness, with you flying after me," she explained.

Wow. I nodded, processing the scene through my mind. Yeah, it really did sound like New River Gorge, I've seen a travel add for it on my laptop before. "Max, it's fine. It was only a dream, there's no way that something like that would ever happen to you," I reassured her. She shouldn't have that to worry about. She already had too much on her hands.

"Yeah, but you don't understand. Remember when I found you at the small house?" she asked, not wanting to finish what was happening at the small house. She probably didn't want to think about it. I wouldn't blame her.

I nodded.

"Well, I had a dream right before, that I found you in that stage, but somewhat worse in the forest, and you weren't…moving, and there was Ari and-." she was going a little too fast.

"Whoa Max, slow down," I told her. "Are you trying to say that you can somewhat predict things?" I asked her.

She looked away from me for a second, just staring far away, nowhere specifically it seemed like. She then looked back at me again. "Well, I mean, maybe. The 'dreams' are slightly different from reality. And I don't know whether this is a new power, or whether it's the Voice, since I haven't heard from it for a while now. I mean, maybe it's a way of communicating with me or something, I don't know," she said, explaining her thoughts.

I simply nodded again. "Well why don't we just leave it alone for now," it told her. "I think she should go rest," I told her. "I think I see a park, we can land somewhere nearby and eat, and then keep flying," I told her. Man, I needed to talk less. I don't know what has gotten into me lately.

"No," she said, being stubborn again. I could tell she was tired, and stressed. We needed this break. Yes, I said we.

"Max, it'll make it easier to fly," I said, trying to convince her to stop and rest.

"NO!" she said, now somewhat angry. "I can't risk wasting anytime. Who knows what could be going on with the flock right now!" she said. I really wanted Max to rest, I was worried about her, but I didn't want her to be upset.

I said nothing and we kept flying, the rest of the flight silent. Just when I thought I honestly couldn't fly any longer (and by the looks of it, Max didn't seem like she could last much longer either), I saw something in the distance. Max seemed to see it too.

I focused on the small figure gliding through the sky, flying not towards us but away. It was a…chopper!

**Max POV**

"Chopper!" I yelled for Fang to hear. We had to get to it! That was the chopper from my dream. We started flying faster, no matter how tired, and were close to it when we saw a river, then I realized to the sides were the mountains and hills of forests. _Yes! Yes! Yes! _I thought. The flock was there! I started flying towards it, Fang next to me. We were coming closer and closer to the bridge. New River Gorge, hmm, it was actually nice here.

The chopper suddenly swerved to the right, and I followed, along with Fang. The trees were becoming obstacles for both me and Fang, but we passed each one fine. Wait a minute, what if this turned out like my dream?

I quickly glanced at Fang. He had just realized the same thing as me, I could tell. Oh no, I thought. That didn't stop me from going after the chopper, I had to catch up. We were so close to the chopper. Yes, I could use my super speed, but there were a few negative problems with that idea. One, I was way too exhausted and I had no idea if I was even capable of going at super speed at the moment. Two, super speed plus trees as obstacles equals not so fun.

I panted and gasped for air as I swerved through the hundreds of trees. Well, isn't this a workout.

Suddenly, some Erasers (yes, the ones with wings) had jumped out from the chopper and started coming at us. Dang it, more obstacles.

"Fang!" I yelled. "You go get the chopper, I'll hold them off!" I yelled loud for him to hear. Yes I knew he would object, but right now we both knew he had no time and if he wanted this to work he'd have to go now. I know he'd yell at me for it later, but I could handle it. Right now that wasn't my top priority.

I then turned to the erasers. Hmm, I could handle them. There were around thirty, but I'm Maximum Ride, aren't I?

I started fighting each one, one by one. It was more of a two steps forward one step back kind of thing. I'd kick one in the stomach, until he was weak enough to fall down, then pull the wings together of another and watch him drop onto the forest ground. Then I'd get kicked in the gut. That sort of thing, you know?

Anyways, I was about two thirds through when all of a sudden pain explodes in my head.

_Maximum Ride, I thought you understood clearly that your one and only mission is to save the world, not go after your little flock. I guess I thought wrong. Stop this immediately and finish saving the world. Then maybe if you have time you can come after you precious little flock._

I groaned in pain. Stupid Voice! No I am not dropping this! This is my top mission right now! The world can wait a little! I'm…so…close to getting them!

_And you're just as close to saving the world Maximum. Now stop this nonsense before bad things happen._

How many times have I heard that before…oh yeah! Many. What makes you think that you can stop me? And why the hell do you come back when I don't need you around?

_There are many questions, but only some are answered Max. We all have questions, and most are left unanswered. But I'll answer one question for you. You asked what makes me think I can stop you. Well, Max, the answer is simple._

All of a sudden a horrible burst of pain exploded in my mind, worse then ever before. I screamed before clenching my mind and closing my wings in. My wings wouldn't open back up! I started to fall towards the ground. Fang was too far away to catch me this time. I knew it.

I thought I would die. No, wrong, I knew I would die. My mind started to fade into darkness.

The last thing I heard was my name being called by the one I loved, then I slipped into what I hoped was only unconsciousness.

* * *

CLIFFIE! WOOT!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! *puppy dog eyes*

Anyways, hope you liked it! ^.^ I will try and update soon.

Thanks,

~Vivian

**THE BUTTON BELOW WILL NOT EAT YOU IF CLICKED, SO PLEASE….CLICK!**


	8. Up, Up, and Away!

Hey guys thanks for reviewing. Hmm, nothing to say up here, so on with the story! ^.^

~xX9Music-Lover9Xx

(Vivian)

* * *

**Fang POV **

I was almost there, almost at the chopper!

"AHHHHHH," I heard coming from behind me. That could only be Max. I had to choose between saving Max and saving the flock. If the flock were taken to wherever, I mean it didn't mean that they were to be killed immediately, otherwise they would have killed them a long time ago. But in Max's case, she could be dead in seconds.

I swerved back and started flying towards where I saw a falling Max. "MAAAX," I yelled. No! She can't just stop this easily! I flew to her catching her about four feet from the ground. At the moment I was thinking, "Yes! I caught Max!" and "Oh crud this isn't going to be fun".

After catching her I fell on my wings, skidding down against the hill of rocks and leaves, trying to avoid hitting a tree or bushes. I had to stop somehow, who knows if we were to slide far enough we might end up in the river itself. I quickly brought one arm from underneath Max and reached to grab something, anything really.

Finally, I grabbed hold to thin tree and brought the two bird kids to a stop. Fang slowly moved out from under Max and put her down next to the tree. He immediately reached towards his back as instinct to pull out the antiseptics, but realized that they must've fallen out. Great. He quickly tore off part of his shirt and wrapped it around Max's arm, which seemed to be bleeding. I then tore another part off and quickly flew to the river to soak it with water, then flew back, laying gently on her forehead.

"Max, wake up," I said, shaking her gently. "Max, come on. You have to wake up," I said, worry in my voice. I could tell she was unconscious, but she had to wake up soon.

I didn't know what to do. Maybe I'd just let her rest, wake up at her own pace. Yeah, that's what I'd do. She didn't get much sleep anyway, she must be tired.

I saw for the next three hours, watching Max, making sure nothing happened. She had to wake up soon, in fact, talking about waking up, I was starting to feel really tired. I yawned, feeling my eyes slowly close. Maybe I'll just take a….a short…nap.

**Max POV**

_**~~~Max's Dream~~~**_

_I was walking down the hallway. I didn't know where Fang was, but everything was white; white walls, white floor, white doors, everything except for the small letter and numbers on each door. I don't know why, but I yet again had no control over the dream. I walked up to the door with the letter "A-67" on them. I reached for the handle, slowly turning it._

_But it was locked. I then reached inside my pocket to find a pair of keys. How they got there I have no idea. I started to unlock the door, when I heard Fang at the end of the hallway. "Hurry Max," he said._

_I quickly unlocked it, opening the door to find the flock, in the cages. I started to count, one, two, three, four, and five. All of them were there, including Total. Only thing is that they looked horrible. Bruises, scratches, and everything. _

_I started to unlock the cages with the other set of keys I had, and soon they were all out. Yes, I thought to myself. Finally, I had my flock with me. They all started running out, when all of sudden, pain exploded in my head, and I fell to the ground._

_**~~~End of Dream~~~**_

**Still Max POV**

Uhh, my head hurts. Ever feel so exhausted that you just don't want to get up and open your eyes. You know, where you just lay there, wanting to lay there for hours? Well, yeah, that's what I felt like right now.

I slowly opened my eyes, to find a wet rag on my forehead. No, not rag, a part of Fang's shirt. I looked down at my arm and saw another part of his shirt wrapped around my left arm. I sat up and looked around. Where was I?

Fang was to my right. Wait, he wasn't moving. Was he alright? I quickly moved to Fang and shoved him softly. "Fang!"

He stirred, before slowly sitting up and opening his eyes. "Hmm?" he asked.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worry radiating off of my voice.

He smirked slightly, "You're asking me if I'm okay after you fell out of the sky?" he asked.

I looked down, embarrassed. "How long was I out?" I asked him. We had to get back to finding the flock soon. Stupid Voice, giving my advice, then leaving, and finally telling me I can't save my flock, my family.

He shrugged, "Maybe four, five hours. I fell asleep after three hours, so I don't know for sure," he said.

"Hmm," I stood up. "Well we have to get going. Who knows what they could be doing to the flock right now."

"Okay," he said, standing up. I searched him, finding no major injuries, but a ton of scratches all over him. He noticed me eyeing him and replied, "I caught you before you fell, we slid for a while down the hill."

Oh. I felt kind of guilty, I mean, I did add weight.

We got up, not having to get any stuff because we had lost most of it. I flew up, Fang following me. I searched around a bit, and was actually thankful for my enhanced eye sight, because I found our pack. I quickly flew down, Fang still along side of me, and picked it up.

Some stuff was missing but it's okay. All I needed was a new shirt for Fang, which I pulled out and threw at him, and my Max Card. He took the shirt and put it on.

I looked out towards the forest, thinking to myself. In my dream, the flock was hurt bad. I mean, what if they were like that when we got to them. And where were they anyway. Fang had noticed the worry in my eyes and came up to my, putting an arm around me, bringing me into a hug. Yes, Fang was hugging me. I know you're probably thinking he's not the hugging type, but you'd be surprised.

"It's okay Max. I'm sure they're fine," he said, consoling me.

I nodded into his shoulder. "Yeah, okay," I said. "I was just a bit worried," I said. I then pulled away from him "Let's go." I took off, flying a bit fast, but come on, I was eager to get there, wherever "there" would be.

"Where are we heading?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "Wherever I'm trying to get. I just feel like they're…well there," I told him. It was instinct. He nodded and smirked to himself. I smiled at the thought too.

And with that we flew away heading towards wherever the flock would be.

* * *

Eh, not my best chapter. But I promise the next will be better.

Thanks for reading and PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE review!! ( I said please, didn't I?)

**THE BUTTON BELOW WILL NOT EAT YOU. PLEASE CLICK TO MAKE AUTHOR OF STORY HAPPY. ^.^**


	9. Lost and Found

Okay peeps, thanks for reviewing! Didn't get too many reviews T.T but I'm still thankful to the reviews that I DID get. Well, here's chapter 9. I was asked for Fax in this one, which I was already planning to put in this chapter, so expect some Faxness in here. ^.^ Okay, I'll let you read now.

~xX8Music-Lover8Xx

(Vivian)

* * *

We had been flying east for a while now, soon reaching some city. I would ask the Voice where we were, but I really didn't want to get another message saying I'm doing the wrong thing and I wasn't too excited about getting yet another brain attack again.

I looked over at Fang, about to tell him to lower down a bit so we could check out the place and figure out our location when my eyes locked with his. I couldn't pull my eyes away from those dark beautiful eyes. I then shook my head, whoa. That was a weird moment.

"Um, Fang, let's go down and check out the town. I honestly have no idea where the heck we are and I don't exactly know where to go," I admitted. It's not everyday that I admit at I'm clueless at something, so this was a special day for him.

He just nodded and we both started to lower our altitude, until I spotted a sign labeled "Richmond, Virginia". I started to wonder how close the flock was, and whether in fact Anne was involved in any of this.

Fang caught what I was viewing and I saw him look over at me. He was probably thinking the same thing as me. I sighed, dang it if I only knew where the flock was.

_Yes Max, but too bad I know._

My eyes widened. The Voice knew? Tell. Me. Now!

_I'm sorry Max, but maybe after you save the world. _

I need to know! You have to tell me you stupid Voice!

_Well Max, you asked for it._

In the next second millions of images started flashing in my mind causing intense pain to burst in my head. I threw my hands at my head and trying to hold it together, almost as in if I were to let go my head would fall to pieces.

"Maaax," Fang yelled, as he flew toward me and took me into his arms before I'd start to fall. I saw worry in his eyes. He started to lower down, landing into a forest that we saw from not too far away, with a lake nearby. "Max it's okay, just hang in there," he said.

While Fang was flying, I started to think what the Voice meant by "You asked for it". Then pictures started to flood my mind, flashing by incredibly fast, making my headache twice as bad.

I saw pictures of a lake, just like the one near the forest, Jeb, Anne, Ari, the Flock, the white hallway from the dream, the door and the numbers flashing on it like from the dream. Then I saw a building, which hadn't seemed too familiar, but I had a feeling that I'd be seeing it again. The building had flashed several times: a big building, maybe two stories only but very long. It was made of red brick and seemed like it was an old building but had recently been somewhat remodeled in areas. Images of the flock appeared again, then the same sign as the city we were in.

That was it; I knew where the flock was. The images suddenly stopped flashing but my head started to hurt even worse. It hurt so bad that I couldn't help but let a small whimper of pain escape my lips. I swear I could've just let myself fall. There is no way in a million years that I would let out a freaking whimper!

And Fang knew that too. He worriedly looked down at me. I tried to nod; reassuring him that I was alright, but there was no way that he would believe me, especially since I couldn't even nod.

"Max, it's alright," he said. "The pain will go away soon, it's alright," he said, still holding me.

Eventually my headache went away, and I let go of my head. I looked up at Fang and he looked back down at me and let out a small smirk. When I say small, I mean small. Not many people would've noticed it, I just known him for long enough.

"Fang, you can let go now. I can fly on my own," I said. "I know where the flock is. The brain attack, I saw images. It's a building not too far from the lake, you can't miss it," I told him.

He nodded and let go of me, and I snapped out my wings and stayed in level with him, flying towards where I believed the building was. I didn't want to use up my energy flying there too fast, but we'd get there in maybe five minutes.

I looked over at Fang. I wanted to tell him something. Something I never got to finish before, or never got to say, ever in fact.

"Um, Fang," I said, looking over at him, hoping I wouldn't make myself look like an idiot after what I was going to say next.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking over at me. Our eyes met again and that weird thing happened.

I smiled, and then said it. "I love you," I told him, hoping I didn't just sound like some idiot.

He let out an actual smile! Not a smirk, but a smile! "I love you too, Max," he said, flying up to me and kissing me on the lips. I kissed him back, pulling my arms around him while he pulled his arms around me. I then pulled away, and he did the same right after me.

It was silent for a second. Then awkwardly, he asked me "Why did you tell me now?"

Hmm, I thought to myself. _Let's see, because I was going to tell you before but Nudge walked in and then I was going to tell you later but my mom happened to walk in as well so that didn't work out too great. Plus you know I just wanted to tell you before anything bad happened to either of us at the building which I assumed held the flock and happened to be another branch of either Itex or the School or heck knows what else, you know?_

Yeah, that wouldn't work out too well. "Just cause," I replied, and he smirked.

We then got to the building but landed a mile away, just in case. We walked the rest and snuck in through a door that was slightly open. One of the workers had opened it and went outside to take a smoke. While taking out a match, Fang ran up and punched him, and I took the keys with me just in case.

I walked in and immediately found myself in the white hallway like in my dream. This was too easy. Fang looked at me confused, and I whispered to him, "I've seen this place in a dream before."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, I'm not crazy," I whispered back.

He sort of smirked then we went back to work. I snuck around the hallway, taking a left, and following the order of numbers and letters on the door. Come on, come on….A-63, four more. There! A-67 was written on a blank white door in black. I took the keys from my pocket, unlocking the door, and running in. The flock was all bruised and scratched. I saw punctures from needles, and all sorts of marks.

I heard "Max!"s and "I missed you!"s come from all around the flock. I smiled glad to see my flock, just not too happy that they were in this state. I unlocked the doors to their cages with the other key I had and they immediately ran out. "Go to Fang he's on the other side of the hallway, quick hurry!" I told them watching them one by one run out quietly and run towards Fang weakly. They were just heading out and I was following the last out, who happened to be Total and Angel, when all of a sudden I felt something on my shoulder.

I turned around to find an erasers filthy paw on my shoulder. "Hurry run!" I yelled, while punching the eraser. I watched as he fell to the ground, and then saw that there were at least 20 more behind him.

"Max no! We won't go!" Fang yelled.

I glanced over at him and gave him the sign that meant "Get out" with my hands. I also added another sign, one that we had made up as a flock, and used rarely. "I love you".

I then brought that arm forward to punch the other eraser, who caught my punch, but then I kicked him, hard. He stumbled back and fell on the eraser behind him. Now wasn't he smart.

Fang looked back at me, and then whispered something to the flock. I saw them start to leave and then I saw Fang running towards me. "Fang no, run quickly," I told him.

"No Max," he said, starting to fight. And with that we fought together, side by side.

Eventually more erasers came, and we fought those off too. We fought everything and everyone in our way.

I turned around to see more erasers coming from the other side of the hall, along with Ari and Jeb. Ari strided toward me but Jeb held him back. "No, Ari, remember the deal?" he said.

Ari frowned, but then pulled something from behind him. A gun? This couldn't be good.

"Fang!" I yelled, about to warn him, then all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my side and everything became blurry. "Fang," I muttered, before everything went black and I fell to the ground.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading.

Hoped you liked the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW.

I'll try and update soon.

~xX9Music-Lover9Xx

(Vivian)

**THE BUTTON BELOW WILL NOT EAT YOU NOR HARM YOU. PLEASE CLICK! ^.^ THANK YOU!**


	10. Max, in Trouble?

Okay peoples, well I decided to spend the day writing this and the next few chapters because, well I'm staying with my grandma, and I have all the time in the world (today at least, hehe).

Hope you like it!

~xX9Music-Lover9Xx

Vivian

PS – Reviews are welcome. ^.^

* * *

**Fang POV**

I heard Max yell my name, as if to warn me. I turned around and saw Jeb and Ari. But that's not all that I saw. I saw Ari with a gun, pointed towards my Max, and immediately forgot about all the erasers I was fighting. I ran up to try and push myself in front of Max, but I was too far away and by the time I was there I was too late. I saw it all, the bullet fly through the air and hit Max in the side, and watched her fall to the ground.

No Max, please no! I ran up to Max, taking her into my arms, deciding to kill Jeb and Ari later. "Max, please don't leave. Stay with me! Open your eyes!" I said, tears actually welling up in my eyes.

Now let me tell you something. In my sixteen years of life, I have never _ever _cried. Not at the School, not while on the run, never. And now here I was, Max fading away in my own arms, me feeling a single tear flow down my cheek.

"Please Max," I said. She couldn't do this to me. She couldn't just leave me. I turned to Jeb and Ari, and start yelling at them. I wasn't even sure what I was yelling because I was too worried about Max. I yelled random curses and anything threatening anything. I just let it out. I didn't care a tiny bit whether I was being "in-Fanglike". This was my Max that was slowly drifting away.

I looked at Max holding her even closer to me, if possible. I felt her move against me. I immediately looked down at her. Yes, Max yes!

"Uhnnn," I heard her mutter. Trying to get up, but failing horribly. "Ow," she barely let out the sound, lying back down on me and losing hope in standing up.

"Max! It's okay, I'll get us out of here. Just keep your eyes open," I whispered. I saw her open her eyes again and look at me, letting out a weak smile. "Fang, I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I said, feeling another tear streaming down, and yet again, I didn't care.

I saw her close her eyes again. "Max no! Please don't do this!" I screamed. I picked her up and started running through the halls until I ran into Jeb and Ari.

"Don't even think about touching her. You already did enough now move!" I yelled.

Ari simply smirked, letting out a big grin. "Whatever you say bird brain, I already did what I had to do," he let out an even bigger grin, showing his yellow fangs.

I shoved the dog boy aside without another word and ran out the door Max and I had come in through originally. I had told the flock to meet up 20 miles south of the lake. We couldn't take any risks, but now I was regretting making it such a long distance away.

But I really couldn't do anything about it, so I kept hold of Max, and flew as fast as I could to get to the flock. To get to Iggy so he could help Max. Just to get away from them and make sure Max was going to be fine.

I'm not going to go into the details of the flight, but let me tell you it was tiring. Did I care at this point? No.

"Fang!" I heard most of the flock, if not all of them yell excitedly, until they saw me come up closer, with Max in my arms.

"What happened?" Nudge asked. "She's not going to die is she? She can't die Fang don't let her die please! She's like the only mother I ever had or any of us really. In fact, I think she'd be better then my real mother, because when we went to Tipisco, Arizona, that woman didn't seem too nice. But if Max died, we wouldn't have another mom like her! She's Max! Will she be alright? Please I don't want her to-," Iggy clamped his pale hand over Nudge's blabbering mouth.

I didn't have time to explain so I just thought it in my mind and let Angel send thoughts to everyone else. I maybe shouldn't have put it in the way I had because next thing I knew Angel was crying and hugging Gazzy, and Nudge gasped, grasping on to Iggy.

"Iggy, please-," I didn't even have enough time to finish.

"Yeah, I need your shirt; my shirt won't be enough to keep the blood from stopping. Nudge, Angel, help me tear up the shirts into strips and then help press it against Max's wound. Gazzy, go get some water from the lake, and go fast," he said.

He then leaned toward Max and started feeling her side, trying to interpret how deep and wide the wound was. "Fang, did you happen to know what kind of gun it was?" he asked me.

See, Iggy was good with bombs and guns. Any weapons really, he knew anything about them. I assumed he could tell how badly the damage from the type of gun.

I shrugged. "I didn't recognize it," I said.

"Hmm," he said. Well the results are strange. One thing for sure, Max is only unconscious right now. She should be fine as long as she doesn't lose too much blood. We have to take her to Dr. Martinez first thing tomorrow," he told me.

I nodded showing that I understood him and agreed with him as well. I took Max's hand and whispered quietly for only her to hear me "Max, I promise I'll find a way to help you."

Angel and Nudge had the strips of cloth ready and pressed it against her wound.

"Hold on, keep it pressed but not too hard. We want to stop the bleeding before trying to take out the bullet. We don't want the bullet to get pushed in any farther so careful," he warned them. They nodded and kept pressing. Gazzy came back eventually with water.

"I had nothing to put it in so I just soaked my shirt with it," Gazzy said, trying to act tough.

"That's fine," Iggy muttered, trying to clean out her wound.

I couldn't watch this. I couldn't watch Max like this. It hurt to think of what Max was going through. She's the leader (and mother) of the flock. She has to get up every single day and worry about the safety of all of them. She loves them all. I then thought about a few days ago. I was only causing more problems on her hands. She has to save the world; she has to keep the flock safe. I mean there is nothing she can't do, except cook I guess. And I was being a real jerk a few days ago.

I go ahead and argue with her, making it harder for her as if it already isn't hard. I go ahead and leave and start causing more problems. Heck I even cut myself! God I was such an idiot.

I looked back at Max, her eyes closed. I hoped that I would see her eyes open again soon. Her brown eyes full of light, her bright smile, it all added up. And I'd lose it all.

Why couldn't I have jumped in front of her in time!

"Fang you're worrying too much," Angel said, hugging me. Maybe she was right.

"Iggy, is there anything I can do?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Why don't you go for a fly, just don't go too far away, he told me.

Yeah, maybe.

I nodded and walked away then ran a few feet before taking off into the sky and circling around the forest. I just needed sometime to myself away from all of the chaos.

* * *

Oh, what's going to happen to Max?

Review and find out. Will add more Fax in next chapter if I get more reviews!

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!

~xX9Music-Lover9Xx

(Vivian)

**CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW ^.^ I PROMISE, IT DOES NOT BITE!!!**


	11. Don't You Just Hate Living the Dream?

Okay well I'm a bit sad because I'm not getting many reviews, but thanks to all that have reviewed so far.

Here is the next chapter…

Me hopes you likes it. XD

~xX9Music-Lover9Xx

(Vivian)

* * *

**Fang POV**

I came back from my flight the next morning. Yes I know what some of you are thinking "How were you able to leave Max unconscious over night with a blind kid while you took a flight to 'think' and come back the next morning?" Well the answer is simple, when I said I had to think, I really did mean I had to think. I took the night to think about it. Think about everything really. It wasn't too often that I got to do that, you know just think.

Anyways, I flew back to find Max sitting up against a big rock, her eyes open an she was weakly talking to Angel.

I landed not too far away from where I saw them, and then walked the rest of the short distance. "Max," I gasped, walking faster towards her. She looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Oh god Max, you're alright," I said, relief flooding through my veins.

I saw her nod "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a little-," she tried to sit up a bit but brought her hands to the wound in her side, as if pain had traveled to that area.

"Lay back down," I said helping her lay down again. "We should get to your mother soon," I said. "I don't think Iggy was able to take out the bullet," I told her.

**Max POV**

"Fang I'll be fine. I don't want anything to happen to my mom, I mean if we were to come back maybe they would follow us, and I don't want to take any risks," I told him, feeling horrible at the moment.

"Max, by not paying a visit to your mom, we're taking risks! You have to get your wound checked out by your mom, or hell knows what might happen!" he seemed annoyed with me.

I had nothing to say back. I mean, he was right, but I wanted to prove him wrong.

"Fine," I said, not able to think of any thing back. He smirked and then gathered the flock together. I felt so weak and useless. I couldn't even stand up, I just watched as everyone got up, ready to fly. I sighed, what was I going to do. My head hurt like crazy and I felt like even if I were to move an inch, I'd fall apart. Stupid Ari and his gun, I mean since when do seven year olds carry around weapons? Oh, right, Ari is not a normal seven year old, and I don't have a normal life. I never will have a normal life, and neither will these kids.

I closed my eyes, resting against the cool rock, although it was rather warm outside. I opened my eyes to see Fang standing in front of me, leaning towards me, no, not to kiss me, but to pick me up.

"Fang!" I yelled. "What are you doing??" I said, somewhat frustrated and annoyed, trying to wiggle out of his arms, although everytime I moved, pain traveled through my body, so I just stopped.

"Well how else to you plan on getting home?" he asked.

Urg, I hated it when he was right. I sighed and just let him take off, then saw Iggy follow, and then Nudge and Angel take off. Gazzy was carrying Total. I wondered, since when did Gazzy start carrying Total. I worried about Total being too heavy, and would take him but was afraid that it was too much for Fang.

"Ig, take Total from Gazzy, he seems to be having some trouble," I giggled, watching Gazzy carry the dog, trying to act tough, but it was visible that he was barely flying.

"Haha okay," he said, taking Total from Gazzy.

"Ow, hey watch it! I'm not a toy ya know?" he muttered, angrily. "Geez, could you be any rougher?" he asked.

Iggy was about to answer, but decided to leave the poor dog be.

I giggled one last time before moving around in Fang's arms a bit, making myself more comfortable. He was carrying me bridal style, which was easiest, but still not easy. I looked up to make sure Fang was okay with carrying me, and he glanced down at me, sensing that I looked up at him. He gave a small smirk then went back to looking ahead.

Wow, it felt really nice to be in the air and not be the one flying. It was somewhat calming, and relaxing. It felt real good. I was getting sort of tired. Maybe I could just take a nap; you know it would make time pass by faster. Maybe we'd get there by the time I wake up. I was just….so…tired.

_**~*~MAX'S DREAM~*~**_

_I woke up somewhere. Nowhere. There was white everywhere, white nonstop, not even walls, or windows or doors. White as far as the eye can see. Where was I? Or where wasn't I, I guess._

_I quickly turned around. There was absolutely nothing. Was I in some form of an isolation tank? I couldn't be, that was a total nightmare. But I wasn't because I could move. I decided to maybe fly around a bit. I snapped open my wings but, there was nothing. I felt my back, no wings? What kind of a dream was this??_

_I started to run. That's all I did, I ran for what felt like miles and miles, but it was as if I wasn't moving, because every single thing was white. I finally fell to the ground, gasping for breath. What twisted dream was this? How in the world could this possibly happen to me later? Or was it going to happen to someone else. _

_I really hated living the dream. _

_I stood up again. I was all alone, in a place called nowhere, with nothing. It made me realize, that what I had in reality was a lot more than nothing._

_But what was going on? All of a sudden I felt my self start falling. But where I was falling, I didn't know, because all there was was nothing. I fell, and fell, and fell, until I landed. Then everything became black._

_**~*~End of Max's Dream~*~**_

I woke up screaming.

Fang quickly rushed into the room, along with the rest of the flock and Dr. Martinez. Ella came in a few seconds later. Phew, it was a relief to know that I was at my mom's already.

"Max! Is everything alright?" my mom asked, parental worry radiating off her voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I said. I sent Angel a thought saying that she could go, along with the rest of the kids. Fang and my mom stayed, as well as Iggy and Ella.

"Max, what happened?" she asked me.

"Just a bad dream," I muttered, but Fang knew that it was something bad. He was the only one that knew about my new power, or whatever was happening to me.

"Oh, okay. Well Max, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is while you were asleep, I got to clean out your wound some more, and you should be fine in a couple days. The bad news is, well, Fang and Iggy told me you were shot, but when I was cleaning out your wound, I found no bullet," she told me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Are you sure the bullet didn't just whiz by you? Maybe it didn't exactly hit you directly," she said.

"No, I'm sure it hit me! I saw it with my own eyes. Fang even saw it!" I said. What the heck was going on?

"Hmm, that's quite odd. But I was able to take an x-ray, and there was no bullet whatsoever. I'll have to review them later. Right now it's important that you rest a bit," she told me.

Yeah, like that was going to happen. There was no way I would close my eyes any time soon. She then walked out of the room, Ella stayed a bit.

"Max, I missed you. Are you sure you're okay? Can I get you something?" she asked me.

I smiled "No thanks, I'm fine," I told her.

She nodded, and it was silent for a moment. She looked at Fang, then me, and smiled. "I'll leave you two alone. I have to, uh, I was going to lend Nudge some of my outfits. So, um, adios," she said, leaving me and Fang alone.

Fang looked at me, but didn't say anything. It was kind of awkward in my opinion. It stayed silent like that for a few minutes, until Fang walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. I tried to sit up, but then there was pain in my side again.

"Max, lay back down, I bet it hurts," he said.

I nodded. Fang was looking at the ground probably thinking. He sighed "Max, what am I going to do with you," he said.

I smiled. "Hey it's not my fault," I said.

He smirked again "Sure it isn't."

I laughed and felt him bring a hand through my hair. I looked up at him, and he leaned closer to me. He was about to kiss me, until I felt a searing pain in my head, and I fell back.

"Max!" Fang yelled.

Then everything went…white?

* * *

Yeah, strange chapter. Please review. Did you hate it? Like it?

Eh, I think I'll need about 10 reviews until I update, because I don't know if writing this is a waste of time or not. I mean, I'm not getting many reviews, and I really don't know if this is worth writing or not, so please review and tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading!

~xX9Music-Lover9Xx

(Vivian)


	12. Uh oh!

Two things to say real quick: Thanks a bunch for reviewing! Keep it coming!

And the second: Fanfiction was being mean to me and wouldn't let me log in for several days, so that left me unable to review stories or even put up chapters of my own. So sorry, but I wasn't able to update because of that. But it let me back on today, so therefore, I am updating! But yeah, I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE….REVIEW!

Thanks! ^.^

~xX9Music-Lover9Xx

(Vivian)

* * *

**Fang POV**

I watched as Max fell back, falling into unconsciousness. "Max!" I yelled. Dr. Martinez must have been standing somewhere nearby because she had heard me yell and had ran in, almost ramming into the door.

"Fang, what happened?" she asked, panicked.

I decided to leave out the tiny "almost kiss" detail out. "We were talking, and then she just…fell back unconsciously," I said, worried. Why is it that Max always made me worry? I'm sure she didn't mean it, but whenever something would happen to her because of her carelessness, I'd start worrying like crazy. I didn't know what to do.

What was wrong with Max? What was that bullet anyway…?

**Max POV**

Explaining what was going on was not on my to-do list. To all of those who think they do need an explanation, the same thing was going on as before. Max have weird dream, Max live weird dream. So here I was, passed out into white. I guess technically I wasn't living it because well, I was unconscious, wasn't I? Well I don't know actually. I mean, if I were unconscious, I wouldn't be able to be thinking to myself like an idiot right now, would I? So what the heck was really going on?

Everything was white, I couldn't see anything, I couldn't move. It was blank, just like the freaking isolation tank that I was stuck in before when Max II was still there. Oh joy, I wasn't in an isolation tank was I? If so then, kill me now. I suddenly heard voices.

"Dr. Martinez, do you by any chance know how long she'll be like this?" somebody asked. Fang, I made out his voice straight away. What did he mean 'how long'? How long was I out? Or am I still somewhat 'out'? I tried to move, tried to open my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing escaped. I couldn't move a single inch.

"Sorry Fang, but I'm afraid that Max could be in this state for, I don't know how long. I mean, she has been in this coma for about a week now. I'm afraid that if she stays like this for too long, we might have to let her go," I heard my mother tell Fang.

Woah, woah, woah. I was in a coma, for a week? And what did she mean 'let her go'? She couldn't be thinking about actually letting me go did she? I started to panic. God I had to do something fast. Protecting the flock wouldn't be too easy if I were, well, dead.

"What?? NO! I refuse to have Max 'let go' just like that! I can't lose her!" I heard Fang yell. Even in my state I could feel anger and pain radiating off of his voice.

"Fang, dear I understand that but you have to understand that Max can't be like that forever! I'm her mother! Do you think I'd want to just let her go? It hurts for me to see her like this, just as much as it hurts you, so don't think that I'm doing this because I don't care. I do care, you just don't understand that!"

I heard Fang quietly mutter something about my mom and how if she cared for me I wouldn't have ended up at the school in the first place. Huh? I don't think that my mom heard because she didn't respond. I heard footsteps, as someone left the room, and the door shut lightly.

I heard more footsteps, whoever stayed in the room must've pulled up a chair to what I guessed was the bed I was on, and stroked my hair gently. I felt the scars on the hand, and knew right away (yet again) that it was Fang. See how amazing I was at being able to tell who was who? I just knew my flock that well. I would chuckle to myself, but in the state that I was in at the moment, I didn't find that too easy.

I tried moving, showing Fang that I very much was alive, and fine. Well if I were fine I would be able to move. Urg! What was I going to do! I couldn't even give off a slight sign.

"Max," I heard Fang whisper, as if not wanting anybody else to hear.

"I love you," he took my hand and held it, and then I felt a drop of water on my hand. What the-? At first I thought that it might possibly be raining outside, and there was a leak in the roof or something. But I realized that I heard no rain outside. Even while in a coma, appereantly I still had the same awesome hearing as before.

Another drop.

What was that? I then realized that the little droplets of what I thought was water had happened to be Fang's tears. Fang? Crying? Never in my life have I heard him cry before. Never in my life DID I want to hear him cry. I couldn't believe it! I never thought that there would be a day in which I'd ever see it happen. Well technically, I wasn't seeing it, but you know what I mean.

How could Fang be breaking down like this? It just wasn't him! I immediately felt horrible inside. I felt sick inside, as I realized that the few tears escaping from Fang's eyes were all caused by me. I started feeling horrible, I wanted to do something, anything to show Fang that I was there, to stop from hearing the horrible sound of Fang's tears falling in drops on my hand.

God I was such an idiot.

I started to move, anything. What if I couldn't move in time? What if I…no I couldn't think that. I'd get myself out of this. But then again, didn't I deserve to be let go? No, bad Max, I shouldn't think like that. Iggy then walked in, and I felt Fang let go of me quickly, probably trying to hide his emotion.

"Fang, you can stop hiding your emotion," he said. "I mean, I have to say you are one of the best people ever to hide emotion, not that I know that many people, but you know what I mean. And what I'm trying to say is that you have to understand that you have to let your emotion out more often. I mean, if you don't let it out periodically, it'll all build up and then the next thing you know is that you will completely break down, letting all emotion that has been bundled up for years pouring out and you'll be in a mess. Just take this advice, and don't be afraid to let out emotion," he said.

I heard Fang growl "Is that why you came up here?"

"No, just wanted to tell you that Dr. Martinez is considering to let Max go today. So, please don't blame her. We all feel horrible that Max might have to…you know, but you're not the only one that's hurting inside. We all love her. She's like a mother to the Flock," he said, his voice a bit shaky. "But, things happen," he said, slowly, and quietly.

Dang I didn't think I was causing that much pain to everybody! I had to find a way to show some sort of sign!

Voice, any ideas? I heard Iggy walk out, as he got no reply from Fang, who I thought was still in the room but couldn't be positive because it was dead silent.

_Max, listen I have an idea._

Uh, Voice? Do I really have a choice whether to listen or not? You're in my freaking head!

_Max, I don't want to do this, but it's the only way…_

And for the millionth time in my short, pathetic excuse of a life, I felt a searing pain burst through my head. I was internally screaming. Right now being 'let go' sounded like heaven. Anything to get the pain away, anything!

Then I heard a whimper escape my mouth. Yes! I was hoping Fang would be in the room still. Maybe he could- AH the pain came back.

"Max?" he asked, confused. He must have heard the whimper.

I tried to move my fingers, setting forth all of my energy, anything possible to just show that I was still there. After a few tries, I moved my finger slightly against Fang's hand, which was currently holding my hand yet again.

"Max!" Fang whispered, astounded. "Dr. Martinez!" he yelled.

I heard footsteps racing up the stairs, and heard several footsteps run into the room. I was assuming the whole flock ran in.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It's Max, she…moved," he said.

"Angel! See if you can read her mind," my mother yelled to Angel.

YES! I thought.

_Max! Are you okay?_

It was my baby Angel. Yeah, I'm fi- AH. Dang it the pain wouldn't go away!

_Try to move!_

Been there done that. It's not working Angel.

"Um, Dr. Martinez, she said she's tried moving, it's not working for her. She's also in a lot of pain," Angel said in an angelic yet worried tone.

"Angel, you can control minds right?" my mom asked.

Angel nodded in reply, then new what to do.

**Fang POV**

Please, please, please let it work. I could not lose Max. I wouldn't be able to live if I lost Max.

All of a sudden Max jumped of screaming in pain.

"Max!" I yelled. Iggy was told by Dr. Martinez to send the other kids out of the room in case they get a bit scared about what was happening. I just stood there helplessly, knowing there was nothing I could do to take away Max's pain. God it killed me to see her like that, but I didn't know what to do.

I don't know if there is anybody that you love, but have you ever happened to feel incredibly horrible when seeing someone you love in pain? Well if so, then you probably new what I felt like. But for those of you who don't understand what I'm talking about, it feels like hell. You feel sick inside and the pain is something you feel won't go away until you are sure that the one you love is happy, fine, safe, or whatever the situation may be. In the case, it would be all three. And let me tell you that feeling is the only feeling that I absolutely could not stand. First it hurts the heart, more and more the longer you think about it, then you just feel as if you can't take it anymore. And if you get to the breakdown point, you would start crying.

But I don't know, maybe that's just how it works for me. Maybe it's just because I am the "unemotional" one, the "one with no feelings". That was the thing. I would never show my emotions or feelings, but that did not mean I did not have any. Every person has feelings, whether they are used through over expression, or maybe not even shown at all. But there is always some sort of emotion, and right now the emotions in me varied between fear, worry, pain, sadness. I only felt so many emotions whenever I saw Max in pain. That was the one thing that absolutely killed me. It's as if whenever I felt any of those emotions, I'd feel as if I were going to burst. Maybe Iggy was right, I would have to start expressing my emotions some time soon, or heck knows what might happen.

Some of the pain from my heart lifted as I saw Max slowly stop screaming and start taking deep breaths of air, as if she had just ran miles and miles.

"Max," I whispered, relieved. She looked at me and I moved in and gave her a big hug. Some people may be thinking "Dang Fang you should have kissed her!" Right now wasn't the best time to start smooching because well, I was in too much shock at the moment. For all I knew, Max could have _died._ That would be the end of everything.

"Oh, Fang! I was so scared everything was white and then I could hear you guys but I couldn't move and I was starting to think that I was going to be let go soon and I tried anything possible and then the Voice purposely put me in extreme pain to get me up because I couldn't stay like that forever and it hurt to bad and I was so afraid I would never see you again and-," I cut her off.

"Slow down, you are going to turn into Nudge if you keep that up," I mocked her.

She sighed, and closed her eyes, lying her head on my shoulder.

* * *

Eh, wasn't too happy with the chapter, but I dunno.

REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE IT PUTS A SMILE ON MY FACE!

_**Click the button below for a cookie. ^.^**_


	13. If You Love Someone

I am such a freaking idiot for not updating in ages! But I'm so sorry! I have a ton of stuff and in fact yesterday I had 5 freaking tests X.X bleh. Well I set aside this weekend to write some more and update, so I hope you enjoy.

CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES TO ALL!!! *hands out cookies XD* .

Thanks a BUNCH for reviewing so far….I love reviews 

Thanks to the following people (Sorry if I missed you, if I did please notify me and I'll be sure to give you a notice in the next chapter XD)

~fangsgirl123

~lizivy

~starsandwings4ever

~Person

~Ally

~Writer452

~Orangeduck23

~courtney

~fangzstalker

~ghmswlfc

~sweet-honey2009

~Delanie

~theghostqueen

~fax luver 3

~Katie 3

~melissa

~DJ Rush

~pinkcatheaven

~maxride333

~;)

~bellafan123

~horsenutterbutter

~MrsZachGoode

~DracaCountess

~Kat

~heaven collins

~Disconnection

~dancinmetalchick

~.

~Fangrules

Thanks for Reviewing! Sorry if I missed anybody who had reviewed or if I repeated or anything, please notify me if you find that you're name is missing and I'll add you in the next chap….

On with the story…

* * *

**One day after Max awakes: Max POV**

I felt a lot better today. I mean, I did have a slight headache, but otherwise, I was fine, at least compared to yesterday. I sighed, deciding that I should probably take it easy today, deciding that the whole flock should take it easy. Just take a break, at least for one day. Everybody deserved it.

I walked out of my room and walked into the living room. The boys decided to stay with Dr. Martinez from now on, even though we had to share bedrooms. "Mom, I'm going to go outside for a fly, I'll be back in maybe half an hour, an hour tops," I yelled so she would be able to hear me from the kitchen.

I saw Fang glance at me from the couch. "I'm coming with you," he said, probably worried about something happening to me, and I wouldn't blame him because if it were anybody else going, I'd immediately want to go too.

I shrugged, "Sure, come if you want." Ha-ha, I bet you didn't see that coming. Yes, I'm usually the "No you can't come! I'll be fine I wasn't born yesterday!" kind of person, but I had an excuse this time.

I then walked towards the front door, put my sneakers on, and took a running start, flying into the sky and soaring like any other bird or 98% human 2% avian hybrid. Ah, yes the joy. I closed my eyes, flying at a comfortable pace and just trying to feel the wind against me. There's a tremendous difference between flying just for the fun of it and flying in situations such as life or death. Guess which one I enjoyed more? Guess which one anybody sane would enjoy more? Exactly.

I remembered that Fang wanted to come, so I turned around to see him not right next to me, but somewhat near me. He probably knew that I came out here to fly alone, but he didn't want to make too much distance in between us in case anything were to happen, because even I knew that the chances of anything happening were pretty high in my book.

But anyways, I flew for a while before landing at the tree house. Immediately good and bad memories flooded into my mind, but I tried to block them out. I wanted to think a bit, on my own, but I figured Fang would probably come on in as well. I sighed, oh well.

"Hey Max, you mind if I come in?" he asked me. I knew he'd come.

"Sure go ahead, it's not MY tree house," I said in a tired tone.

"You feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yup, fine."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'm just making sure you're okay," he said.

"Fang! I'm fine, you don't have to keep worrying about me," I said, getting a bit annoyed with him.

"Alright, alright sorry. Sometimes I can't help it. I mean, it's kinda hard not to worry," he replied.

I just looked down and then watched as he came over and sat next to me. I let out a sigh and put my head in my hands. I couldn't stand going through this again. I can't believe that we finally got settled down and then problems arouse once again. The flock was taken, I'm having some sort of messed up dreams/predictions. "How am I going to get through this?" I muttered to myself, and partially to Fang.

"Don't worry, we'll get through it, I mean we're with the unstoppable Maximum Ride," he smirked.

I simply rolled my eyes and a small smile spread across my face. He pulled an arm around me and pulled himself closer to him as I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," I said.

He looked at me with questioning eyes. "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about everything. Everything is all my fault. Heck why do you guys have to go through all of this pain and suffering with me? I'm holding you guys from living the lives that you deserved to live. For once everything was regular, for once I thought they could live how they wanted to, live freely, but I was wrong. Nothing's ever going to be normal, because all we are are fudging mutated human avian freak experiments," I muttered, not bothering to look Fang in the eyes.

I then looked at him, straight into his dark eyes and continued, "Why can't you guys just leave me? Leave me to deal with everything. I can handle it by myself and I suffer everyday thinking about how much I put everybody in danger and how much they hurt everyday. Just please do me that one favor and leave me, what's the phrase? If you love someone, you should let them go. So please, I've found that I love you all and I really need you to go, not that I don't want to be around you, but I just can't do this, I can't have you do this, I can't ha-,"

"No."

"Fang! You have to understand that-,"

"I said no," he said, straight face, strict expression.

Whatever, we'd talk about it later. That is, if there was going to be a later.

"Where are you going?" he asked, standing up too.

"I'm leaving."

"Max no! Are you freaking crazy? You just woke up from a coma, you can't do this on your own, what the hell!?"

"Fang, if you love someone, you should let them go," I said, my eyes becoming to blur from the tears forming. I jumped out of the tree house and flew as fast as I could away from him, away from everything. I had to focus on saving the world by myself, like the voice had said. I had to do what I had to do. I had to do what was best for both the flock and the rest of the world.

_Don't worry Maximum, this won't be the last time you come across you're flock. If you do as I tell you and finish your mission to saving the world, I guarantee that you'll be able to come back to them with no problem whatsoever. _

I nodded, and kept on flying away from everything that I loved. "If you love someone, you should let them go," I muttered to myself one last time.

**Fang POV**

I didn't bother flying after her, I knew there would be no point in doing so. Damn it how could Max just leave us like that? It's as if she thought she was the only one with emotions here. We could handle the 'pain and hurt' that she was apparently causing us, but she was completely freaking over reacting! She left me! I didn't understand it; didn't she know that she was ripping my heart in two? Didn't she know that by doing so she was only going to break me apart? Didn't she know that she was the only reason for me being here right now? I would've been dead by now if it wasn't for her. Max, why? Why did you have to do something so reckless! She wasn't going to make it. That idiot Voice of hers was probably telling her to save the world by herself or something. What was I going to do? Was I ever going to see Max again?

Just at the very moment I was about to start shedding tears, but I promised I wouldn't. It wasn't worth it. "I won't shed a tear," I told myself. "Not until Max is back. If you love someone, you should let them go. But, if they come back, they are yours forever," I muttered before leaning my back against the wall of the tree house and falling to the ground, closing my eyes, and falling asleep, doing nothing but dreaming about Max and only Max. Why, Max, why?

* * *

Holy shoot this is a short chapter. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! BUT, I did give you chocolate chips in the beginning, and I PROMISE I'll update again this weekend, I have a really good idea for the next chapter and I couldn't find any better cliffy for this chapter unless it was right about at this point. Sorry folks XD but cliffiess are always fun to write. Anyways, I will update again this weekend BUT I would highly appreciate reviews. All you have to do is click the button on the bottom. Yeah that's right, Review this Story/Chapter and you'll leave a smile on my face. 

Hoped you liked it, and by the way, if you don't I don't mind strict criticism. In fact, it helps me improve my writing so go on ahead.

Thanks,

~Vivian (xX9Music-Lover9Xx)


	14. Max is Back?

Hey peoples, well like I said, I promised to update at least one more time this weekend, soooo, here it is. 

Enjoy!

~Vivian (xX9Music-Lover9Xx)

_**2 YEARS LATER **_

**Fang POV**

It's been exactly two years since Max has left, and she hasn't come back yet. It was on the news just a few months ago of how Itex has been discovered by the press and how it's been taken down by the one and only Maximum Ride, but it was said she disappeared, and no one has seen her since. She had left with my heart, and never came back. My heart is still with her, and I know she's alive. I don't know how I knew this, but I just did. I quit writing blog entries; instead Angel keeps them updated because she didn't want the tradition to stop.

Speaking of Angel, she's now ten, she grew up quite a bit, still the cute, innocent looking Angel, but she matured a bit. Nudge has become much less talkative but is now sixteen. She hasn't been the blabbermouth that she's been ever since Max had left. Iggy has been trying to help the flock get over her leaving, and tried to help keep them going. He in a way took her spot as leader. Gazzy tried to stand strong like the trooper he is, but we all knew he was hurting inside.

As for me, I never let out a single word since she's left. Not. One. Word. Angel would still enter my mind, but she eventually quit after realizing my thoughts haven't really been changing. Max would probably want me to take the role of being leader since I was second oldest and whatnot, but I couldn't. I couldn't lead the flock, that role was only for Max and no one else. Nothing has been the same since she's left. It's been dull but at least no one's been after us.

The flock has sort of got over her and decided to live on, they go to school, they have their friends, they relax and don't have to worry about anything. I one the other hand go to school but never say a word to anyone. Everyone always glances over at me and starts whispering things, but I always ignore them. I don't care what they have to say. Some people never come up to me, they find me threatening.

But none of that matters. Max took my heart, and I was stupid enough to believe that she'd come back. But she disappeared, nowhere to be seen by anybody. I knew she was there, I just knew it, but I never bothered to go looking for her. If she wanted to be with me she would've come back, but obviously she didn't because she just decided to go into hiding.

Maybe she meant to drop my heart and shatter it into pieces.

I stood up and walked across the wooden floor of the tree house. Memories flashed through my mind.

If only she knew what she had done to me when she left, but I don't think she cares. I sighed and flew back to the house. We were still in the same house as before, with Dr. Martinez.

She would've been asking me where I've been and why I skipped out on school….again, but she already knew that I wouldn't reply so there was no point in doing so.

Oh, and I did get a new power just about six months ago. Not only am I invisible, but I can also teleport to any place up to 50 miles around me. Only problem with that is that after doing so, I lose all my energy, resulting in blacking out.

I walked passed Dr. Martinez and down the hallway into my room, closing the door behind me and plopping down on the bed. What to do today. I sighed and then lied down on my bed, closing my eyes and just thinking. Thinking about what to do with my life.

**Max POV**

I was way too gullible to believe that I defeated Itex. Yes it was all over the news that they had fallen to destruction, but guess what, not all was destroyed. And just now did I realize it. Yes, right now, while running through the forest, Ari following after me with a gun and a chopper right above me. Well, what can I say? Crap.

I kept on running ahead, having no choice because if I were to fly up, I would end up colliding with the chopper. I started to run slower and slower, losing energy, when all of a sudden I heard a loud bang, what sounded like a gunshot. I didn't bother looking back, but I made a while guess that the bullet would hit the one and only me. Seconds later, I felt a searing pain in my wing and I ended up dropping to the ground. The damn bullet had grazed my shoulder and ended up hitting my freaking wing!

I dropped to the ground, closing my eyes, trying to block out all the pain. Ari kept running and eventually caught up to me. He smirked at me and brought the gun towards my temple, leaning down so he was kneeling on one knee. "I'm sure you're tired Maxie, but don't worry, you'll be able to go to sleep soon. Everything will be over," he whispered.

"Stop!" someone yelled from the chopper. Jeb. "She's going to be out soon anyway. Leave her be," he yelled down at Ari.

Ari looked back from Jeb at me seeming slightly disappointed, then his ugly looking smirk came up again as he whispered, "Good night Maxie, sweet dreams." He opened up his disfigured wings and then flew off, catching up with the copper as they both flew west.

I was left on the ground in the forest. "Don't…fall…asleep," I muttered groggily to myself. But then again, maybe that's what I wanted. Maybe I could just fall asleep and everything will finally be over. No more stress, no more pain, no more fear. Just eternal rest. I was closing my eyes, slowly, until I felt something wet drip on me. A few seconds later, I felt another wet drop, followed by more and more wet drops until it started pouring.

Rain, I thought. I haven't felt rain for quite a while, and it felt good. I could feel the rain dropping down against me, my blood being washed away as it hit me and trickled down. The rain started to wake me up. I was both thankful yet disappointed. Part of me wanted to just get this all over with, but the other didn't want to leave yet.

After a few minutes, I managed to stand up, but walked with a limp since I ended up falling on my leg when I had fallen. I just walked a random direction, hoping to get to some safe destination where I could get help. I don't remember how long I had been walking, but I eventually had come across a tree I found recognizable. I looked up, and far above me was what looked like a tree house. Wait…a tree house…holy shoot!

I knew where I was. Squinting my eyes and using my enhanced vision, I saw in the distance a light blue two story house with a white roof top. Mom's house! I immediately started running, well what you would call limping/running I guess, towards my mother's house. I had lost a lot of blood and things had started to spin. Maybe this was all a delusion. Maybe it was just a mental image of my mother's house. I was already out the forest and in the yard, which was probably a few acres big, when I suddenly started to get a terrible headache. But I couldn't give up.

I limped towards the front door; because heck knew there would be no way I could get in through the window. I went up the few steps onto the porch but ended up tripping, my vision blurring. It was still pouring and I was cold, bleeding, and dizzy. I dropped on the porch making a loud thud.

I heard someone get up from the house and the started walking to the door.

"Who is it?" I heard my mom as she opened the door. Her eyes widened as she saw me in the shape I was in. "MAX! FANG GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" She yelled, trying to get me into the house and into the living room.

She had lied me down on the couch, and I closed my eyes. Fang had run down the stairs and looked across the living room, until he finally noticed me.

"Max…," he uttered. Mom's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. What was that all about? My mom ran back into the room with a first aid kit, and even though I kept my eyes closed, I could tell that they were trying to stop me from losing anymore blood.

"Stay with me," my mom said. "Max, whatever you do, don't go to sleep! Open your eyes!" she said.

But of course there was no possible way for me to keep my eyes open any longer. I just had to get…some….rest.

Hmm, I'll end the chapter here. Sorry folks, won't update until I get at least five reviews. But the soonest I can update is sometime this week, maybe not today or tomorrow though.

Tell me what you think about this chapter! Thanks for reading.

~Vivian

(xX9Music-Lover9Xx)

_**The more you click, the sooner the update. **__****_


	15. Too Late to Apologize?

Please don't kill me for not updating…but I have been SUPER DUPER busy.

I've been having dance performances/competitions, working on my science fair project (spent about 9 hours in a lab on Wednesday even though it was Veteran's Day, so I should've spent the day off, but I didn't), and a bunch of tests. BUT, because I have been such a mean writer, I decided to put up a longer chapter. Anyways, hope you guys can forgive me for being so stupid, and well, hope you enjoy!

~xX8Music-Lover8Xx

(Vivian)

* * *

**Max POV (When conscious of course)**

I awoke in a softly cushioned pile of blankets and pillows, or at least that's what it felt like, because I was just in one of those moods in which you feel as if you can't open your eyes and can't move, otherwise you'd fall apart. I mean, who wouldn't after what I had just been through?

Anyways, so I just lied there for about an hour, eyes closed, as if still asleep. You know what I found odd though? The whole entire time, I felt a presence in the room. First off, which room was I exactly in? I decided to finally open my eyes, expecting a blinding light shining through the windows just like on a typical morning, but was thankful that the blinds were closed, blocking off the sun.

I looked around the room. Where was I? I had to concentrate a bit, letting my eyesight adjust to the room's darkness, then realized that I was in Fang's room? I tried to sit up but fell right back down onto the pile of pillows in pain as my side started to hurt. Ughhh, I hate feeling this weak. I looked around and saw a dark figure sitting in a chair in what seemed like a very uncomfortable position. I looked a tad bit closer, as realization struck me.

It was Fang, who had fallen asleep on the wooden chair. Was he here the whole night? Did he even care about me anymore, or had he started to hate me? I mean, I wouldn't blame him if he hated me, I had done a very selfish thing, but I did it to protect them, I tried to do what was best, I hoped he would be able to understand. Would he even talk to me? No, bad Max. Don't think like that, of course he will.

I looked up at the digital clock, and read the green numbers across it which had flashed 9:37 a.m. along the screen. I didn't know what to do. I wanted so bad to just wake Fang up and tell him how much I missed him, and how much I love him, but I knew I couldn't do that.

Maybe…if I were to just get out in time and quietly enough, I could go into hiding, I mean wouldn't it be best for everyone if I were to just leave them as if I had never came in the first place?

Just then I heard slight movement from the corner of the dark figure, as Fang began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes, and I swear I saw his eyes open wide and then go back to normal as if nothing had happened. Weird dream maybe? For a minute, he just looked at me in the eye. I looked at him right back, showing all my emotions. How much I missed him, how much I loved him, how I much I just wanted to apologize to him.

The only thing that killed me was that I could not read his expression. He kept a straight face, showing no emotion whatsoever. His eyes, what were supposed to be the portal to the soul, had been invisible, leaving me confused. What was he trying to say? What was he thinking?! I needed to know this!

The tension filling the air was unimaginable. I didn't even know how I was able to breath at the moment. After staring into each others eyes for what seemed like forever, I quickly snapped my eyes shut, trying to stop the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. Trying to keep all the sadness bottled up within my soul from flowing out through what was my portal to the soul.

And, of course, the one and only Maximum Ride that everybody thought could do anything, had failed.

I broke down crying, not knowing what to do. And did Fang comfort me? No. I right away knew that he no longer wanted to be around me. I wouldn't blame him if he hated me. I wouldn't be surprised. "Fang, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! I had to do what was supposed to be done! I had to finish the mission, I had to do what was right. I just didn't want anybody hurt! I didn't think that'd I'd be gone for so long, and it's not like I wanted to be gone this long! I missed you so much, I hope you know that, and I love you, I really do! I love you so much!" I sobbed.

"I always knew that I loved you, but I hadn't realized just how much I loved you until I left. I hope you can forgive me. Please, just give me a chance," I sobbed, nonstop.

Silence crept through the room for the next few minutes, until Fang finally decided to speak.

**Fang POV**

Should I believe what she was telling me? Or should I have disappeared on the spot? I mean, teleporting anywhere else but here, even if only 50 feet away, seemed like a really good idea at the moment.

"Max…," I spoke for the second time in the past few years. **(A/N First time was at the end of pervious chapter)**

I didn't know what to say, so I just said what I felt. "You think I don't love you? Of course, I do. I love you more than anything. In the past few years, I have not said a single word, I hadn't been myself, I was dead. I mean, yes I was very much dead inside. My soul was crumbled up and thrown away, my heart, stolen by you. You took my heart and ran off, leaving my soul broken and shattered in loneliness. Heh, I must sound like a real idiot right now, but that is nothing but the truth. You do not know how much you hurt me. And no, I do not care if 'Fang the silent one' is letting their guard down and giving off all of these thoughts and feelings, but I just can't hold it in any longer. You just…you just don't know what you did!" I said, going from depressed to now angry.

Why was I angry at her? It wasn't her fault that she decided to leave. It was just…oh who was I kidding, it was her fault. But I mean it's not like-, ugh, no matter how I tried to view it, I always left her seeming guilty.

"Fang, I'm so-,"

"Yes, I get it! You're sorry, but face it Max, you can't just be sorry and get it over with! I was suffering while you were gone! You can ask anybody, ask Angel! You have no idea how I was with you gone!" I was now yelling as loud as I ever had, angry as ever, frustrated as ever. I was about to just…just…I didn't know what to do.

I sighed, resting my head in my hands, looking away from her. "Look, sorry. But I just…need to be alone for a while," I whispered, before standing up and leaving the door. I had to go away for a while. And by away, I did not mean I was leaving, I just meant I had to go somewhere else. I mean, typically I would have gone to my room, but that was obviously occupied.

I heard the rest of the flock run up the stairs, as well as Dr. Martinez. Ah, right. My yelling must have gotten their attention.

"Fang!! What's going on?" they all asked me in through multiple forms of questions.

"Nothing…just don't feel very good, but Max is up. Why don't you talk to her, see how 'sorry' she is to you guys," I said, pissed off.

I didn't want to be pissed off at her, I mean, I loved her. No way I would hate her. But I was just so freaking frustrated with her at the moment. It was almost as if she was playing around with my feelings. Maybe she was? No, Max would never do something like that.

Ugh this could be decided elsewhere. I decided I would just go out to the front of the house, rest on the rocking bench on the patio just outside. Maybe I could write a bit.

Write what? The answer was simple: poems.

I always kept my poetry book in a little compartment under the wooden deck of the patio, which would always tend to stay dry. I pulled out the pen from the side of the notebook and began to write. I never thought about my poetry. Just simply wrote what was on my mind, and without thought, it would be written out in the form of poetry. I never really knew if it was supposedly talent, or if anybody could do that, but I just found it pleasant.

I wrote about how I wished for Max to have never left me. I wrote about how I am never sure of my feelings. I wrote about what I should do from then on.

What _was_ I supposed to do from here on?

I sighed, unsure of myself. Maybe I should just rest, think things through a bit better. Afterall, I didn't get much sleep the night before, considering the fact that I had been watching Max sleep. Her beautiful hair flowing down over her tan skin, her dark brown eyes reflecting all sorts of emotions. I've seen so many emotions within those beautiful, brown eyes of hers. Pain, fear, happiness, anger…those were only few of the many I could mention.

I closed my eyes, thinking of nothing and no one else but Max.

(-.-) zzZ *falls asleep*

* * *

Wow…well that wasn't as long as I thought it would be, my apologies.

But I will TRY and update again this weekend. If I do not, then I am very sorry, please don't kill me.

Anyways, byes, hoped you liked it, reviewwww?

~xX8Music-Lover8Xx

(Vivian)

O.o You know you wanna click me ;)


	16. Neverending Ride

Nothing to say here, but hope you like the chapter.

And PLEASE review. Pwease…PWETTY PWEASE!

Thanks,

~xX8Music-Lover8Xx

(Vivian)

PS- I wrote this chapter while listening to Rainbow Veins by Owl City. It sort of spices up the chapter if you listen to it for the second half of the chapter. Also, the poem in this chapter I had written myself, so please tell me what you think about it.

* * *

**Max POV**

I was attacked with "We missed you"s and "Where were you"s from all around the room. The flock crowded around me with hugs and tears. Of course, I returned them, answering all their questions, apologizing for my mistakes.

But something still bothered me.

I wanted Fang to forgive me, but he had only done the opposite.

I glanced outside the window to see him asleep on the rocking bench on the porch. I wondered what he had been doing with the journal in his hand and the pen. From where I could see, his grip was tightened around the pen. I wondered what he was dreaming about. I wondered if he'd ever forgive me…

I sure hope he would.

~*~ A couple hours later ~*~

I had decided to attempt to at least walk around a bit. I was tired of lying in bed feeling useless. I first sat up. "Ow, stupid bed," I muttered as I hit my arm on the side. I then stood up and almost fell back on the bed. "Crap," I said. I stood up again, and then walked out of the room in pain, slightly limping.

"Max! You were supposed to stay in bed," my mother yelled at me.

"I'll go back, just, I have a few things I really need to take care of," I told her.

I then went to the patio to see what was up with Fang. I hoped he would forgive me, I really did.

I walked over to him, and looked him over. He was still sleeping, only more peacefully, fist not clenched around the innocent pen. I reached down and picked up the journal to see what he had written. My eyes had widened as I read the words on the flimsy paper.

**(A/N – The following poem I did actually write, so if in your review you could give your opinion on that too, that'd be great)**

_Gone_

_Life is just a chance to grow a new soul,_

_Mine, a mirror reflecting off dull coal,_

_An emotional mask, hiding all pain,_

_Only true feeling revealing is love._

_Walled in around me is nothing but fear,_

_Starting to think that my end may be near,_

_I'm just a rose ripped out of a garden,_

_A poisoned black rose beginning to darken._

_Fear, pain, two things I find unsharible,_

_Such thanks like these, aren't but comparable,_

_Haunting by morning and night all the same,_

_If only I knew when they had even came._

_Most emotions I don't quite like sharing,_

_Instead I ponder and go ahead caring,_

_The number I wanted to hurt simply none,_

_So I slowly and simply sacrificed one._

_Just about now was the most perfect time,_

_Some might be hurt, but they would be fine,_

_Now with a knife in my hand just at dawn,_

_I broke down the wall, and now everything's _

_Gone._

_~Fang_

I flipped through the pages to find all sorts of poems. They were written with incredible feeling, but the only disappointing fact about it was that those feelings were negative. After flipping through the journal, a page had fallen out, ripped but taped back together, crumpled up, but still in the journal. I figured that this page he had possibly wanted to through away but had changed his mind several times about it, considering how many tears there were on the paper and how much tape was used to put it back together. I was just about to read it when a hand grabbed it out of mine and snatched it away.

"What were you doing look through that?" he glared at me.

"I uh…I didn't read much. But Fang, those were really good, I mean I-," he cut me off.

"Yeah okay great, glad you liked how I felt. But as much as I'd love to hear your opinion of my view on things, I have better things to do," he had said with venom in his words. He stood up, standing several inches above me.

I looked down disappointed. "I'm sorry," I said. "I just, I was just curious okay?" I apologized and started to walk away. I never even got to do what I went over there to do. I limped away, when suddenly I heard him utter my name oh so quietly.

"Max…" I heard. I turned around to see Fang with a look on his face that I didn't recognize. It was a mix of guilt, regret, depression, love; it was an expression I child would have given to a lost stuffed animal. I know it was a weird way of describing it but it was the only way I could.

"Fang," I said, walking over to him, no longer limping, but still feeling jolts of pain in my leg with every step.

I felt his warm hand on my cheek as he leaned in, closing his eyes. I then slowly closed my eyes and leaned in as well, closing the space between us, feeling his soft lips on mine. I brought my arms around his neck as he slowly brought his down my back and around my waist. We kissed like that for just about a minute or so. Okay so maybe it was more of a make out session, but I mean, either way, it was amazing.

He pulled back, the slightest smirk on his lips, and I smiled. "God, I missed that," he said. I smiled even wider, "You're not alone on that one."

He took my hand and brought me over to the rocking bench, as he sat back down, and I sat next to him. He brought his arm around my shoulder and took my hand with his other. I rested my head on his shoulder and just sat there, with him. I missed this, I really did. After moments of silence, well pleasant silence that is, Fang spoke.

"Max, I'm sorry about the way I acted. I love you, so much. I just missed you and it was killing me when you were gone. I just couldn't find a way to forgive you for leaving me like that, but then I realized that I was the one that did wrong. I was the one that should be apologizing. I hope you realize that," he had said, still looking out into what seemed to be the woods.

I lifted my head off of his shoulder to look him in the eye. "Fang, it's okay. I missed you too, oh god how much I missed you. I wanted to just give up and run back to you but I knew I couldn't. I had to do what was right for the world, and I did. I decided it was time for me to come back, and once on my way home, I had realized that the war wasn't over. Ari had shot me, was about to kill me right on the spot, but Jeb had told him to leave me, that I was going to die in moments anyway. I barely made it here, but didn't give up. I couldn't give up on coming back to the ones I loved, especially you Fang. I loved you so much, and I still do. I wasn't even sure how I made it without you. I finally got back and when I understood the way you felt when I had left, it broke my heart. But I realized that I wasn't the only heart broken one, and I was only being selfish. I'm sorry too," I told him.

He kept gazing straight into my eyes, and then smirked. "Maximum Ride, what am I ever going to do with you?" he asked me.

"The world may never know," I mocked him back, standing up, and running away.

"Hey, where are you planning on going? You're not leaving that easily again!" He yelled after me.

"Chillax, I'm just going out for a flight," I looked back. "Catch me if you can!" I yelled as I jumped up and opened my wings, and flew up. The feeling of the air against my wings, that was just breath taking. I flew off, making circles in the sky. I could feel the sun on my wings, the wing blowing through my hair. Let me tell you, I do not know how I would survive without these wings.

Fang soon made it into the sky, flying after me. His dark wings outstretched for several feet. Flying in the sky he looked like the 'Angel of Darkness'. I smiled at him, and my smile spread as I saw the rest of the flock running out the door and joining in.

It reminded me of old times. When we were all small and still in the E-shaped house, we'd always play tag in the air.

They flew up and started flying around. "Who's it?" Iggy asked, receiving a tap on his left shoulder from the one and only Fang. "Right now, you are," he said.

"Aw man," Ig said, then did a 360 and tagged Nudge.

"How'd you get me so easily?!" she laughed.

"I could sense you smiling," he said. Wow, sometimes I really could not understand that boy.

Nudge the tagged Gazzy, who eventually tagged Angel. Angel then flew and heck knows how, tagged Fang. Fang, being unfair, had used his capability of invisibility.

"Fang, that is not fair! Where are you?!" I yelled through the sky.

I felt a familiar tickle and the hair rise off the beck of my neck. I quickly turned and rammed right into Fang's chest. "Tag, you're it," he whispered before leaning in and kissing me on the lips once again.

"Awwww," Angel and Nudge giggled.

"Bleh, seriously?" Gazzy and Iggy made comments. I heard Iggy whisper something into Gazzy's ear, but wasn't sure of what I was hearing.

I pulled away. "And you were wondering what you were ever going to do with me," I smiled.

The day lasted like that and only like that, until we all became exhausted and landed in the tree house. Iggy went over and turned on the radio, clicking several buttons with his sensitive hands.

I sat in a corner with Fang, same position as from earlier before with the rocking bench. It just felt right that way, and I felt oddly cold without his presence. It was a great feeling.

Iggy and Gazzy were laughing about some guy jokes. I rolled my eyes, who knows what they talk about. Angel and Nudge were talking as well, but sneaking glances over at us every two seconds. I had a feeling I knew what they were talking about.

Soon, a song started to play on the radio. One that I recognized: Rainbow Veins by Owl City. Hm, Owl City had some really good songs. They always had an uplifting mood to them.

_High rise, veins of the avenue  
Bright eyes and subtle variations of blue  
Everywhere is balanced there like a rainbow above you  
Street lights glisten on the boulevard  
And cold nights make staying alert so hard  
For heaven's sake, keep me awake so I won't be caught off guard  
Clearly I am a passerby but I'll find a place to stay  
Dear pacific day, won't you take me away?  
Small town hearts of the New Year  
Brought down by gravity, crystal clear  
City fog and brave dialogue converge on the frontier  
Make haste, I feel your heartbeat  
With new taste for speed, out on the street  
Find a road to a humble abode where both of our routes meet  
The silver sound is all around and the colors fall like snow  
The feeling of letting go, I guess we'll never know_

_Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains  
And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins  
__Cause your heart has a lack of color and we __should've__ known__  
That we'd grow up sooner or later cause we wasted all our free time alone_

_Your nerves gather with the altitude  
Exhale the stress so you don't come unglued  
Somewhere there is a happy affair, a ghost of a good mood  
Wide eyed, panic on the getaway  
The high tide could take me so far away  
__VCR's__ and motorcars unite on the Seventh Day__  
A popular gauge will measure the rage of the new Post-Modern Age  
Cause somewhere along the line all the decades align_

_We were the crashing whitecaps  
On the ocean  
And what lovely seaside holiday, away  
A palm tree in Christmas lights  
My emotion  
Struck a sparkling tone like a xylophone  
As we spent the day alone_

_Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains  
And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins  
__Cause your heart has a lack of color and we __should've__ known__  
That we'd grow up sooner or later cause we wasted all our free time alone_

Wow, right then and there I wished for it to always stay like this. It would be heaven.

"So Max, you said that Itex wasn't gone. What are we going to do about it?" Fang brought up.

"Well, I have a feeling Jeb told Ari to leave me alone for a reason. I think he knew that I'd make it, and he wants me to finish Itex off. But we'll get there. For now I just want everything to stay like this," I said, the music still playing in my head.

Wow, well I could say was that I was on one ride that would never end.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. This is the final chapter, so this story is officially complete.

Review and tell me if there should be a sequel. I am making a poll on my profile as well so you could vote.

Thank you very much to all who had ever reviewed, supported, and even criticized my fanfic.

Again thank you all very much! I'll be adding more fanfics once I have the time, but I have many planned.

Peace!

~xX8MusicLover8Xx

**_Review, for the final time._**


End file.
